


Le départ

by F4nt0m3



Series: Le Destin d'un Héro [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Andomeda
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4nt0m3/pseuds/F4nt0m3
Summary: Le Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema est reconnue et respectée au sein de la flotte lourde Quarienne. Elle fait partie des Unités d'élite d'Intervention Tactique au Sol (UITS) et est spécialisée dans l'assaut, le sauvetage et la protection. Vivant seule avec sa fille Kali, Nora est également une séductrice à ses heures perdues qui aime multiplier les rencontres d'un soir. Mais la vie de Nora va basculer dans la douleur et la dépression. La mission qu'elle effectuera virera au cauchemar et sa vie en sera marquée à jamais. Heureusement pour elle, une entreprise a une proposition à lui faire et elle ne peut pas la refuser. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à elle au sein du projet Initiative Andromeda.A/N: PURISTES S'ABSTENIR. Pour adapter la vie Quarienne à mon histoire, j'ai imaginé une vie à bord des vaisseaux Quariens qui se déroulerait hors combinaison (sauf visite exceptionnelle de personnes étrangères). Il en est de même pour les rapports avec les autres membres d'équipage. De toute façon, ça n'est que temporaire puisque la partie 2 se passe dans Heleus.





	1. Un nouveau commando

_**Quelque part dans les Systèmes Terminus** _ _  
Vaisseau Neema - Cinq ans avant le départ prévu par l'Initiative_

Comme souvent pendant ses permissions, le Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema passait sa soirée à la taverne du vaisseau. Comme chaque fois qu'elle y allait, elle s'asseyait au coin du bar. Une place idéale quand on veut avoir une vue sur toute la salle et aussi pour être vue.  
"Salut Nora. Comme d'habitude, j'imagine ?" Lui demandait Zaal'Tokias le barman.  
"Ouais, un whisky sec, merci Zaal." Répondait-elle.  
"Tu as une petite mine, Nora. Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec Kali ?"  
"Tss. Foutue gamine." Bougonnait-elle. "Elle m'a reproché d'pas être croyante." Elle roulait des yeux.  
Zaal se mettait à rire. "Elle doit pas encore se rendre compte que c'est une affaire personnelle avant tout."  
"Nan, elle cherche juste à m'emmerder. L'adolescence, tss. Quelle plaie." Bougonnait-elle. "J'espère trouver une victime pour oublier ça, hé hé." Ajoutait-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
"N'oublie pas de vérifier qu'il ou elle n'est pas marié cette fois." Répondait-il en riant.  
Nora masquait ses yeux en désespérant. "Putain d'bordel ! Cette sale bosh'tet a été lui raconter qu'c'est moi qui l'avais branchée ! T'y crois à ça ?!" Elle buvait cul sec son verre et le présentait au barman pour en avoir un autre.  
"T'aurais dû me l'envoyer, je lui aurais expliqué la vérité."  
"Pff. Ce putain d'connard t'aurais pas cru. C'est qu'un sale pygake qui pète plus haut que son cul avec son foutu grade de Commandant." Rageait Nora.

Elle se figeait à la vue d'un Quarien entrant dans le bar. Musclé, un peu plus grand que la normale, un bouc et des cheveux coiffés courts avec une mèche. Elle se mordait la lèvre.  
"Hmm… j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure…" se disait-elle.  
Zaal souriait. "T'es pas croyable. Y a pas deux secondes, tu crachais ta rage sur le Commandant."  
"Oh ouais, mais là, c'est une urgence…" elle souriait en le voyant de derrière. "Fais le s'installer au bar, tu seras gentil." Demandait-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment, mais Zaal attirait la victime au bar. Sa place étant idéale, il la remarquait rapidement. Et Nora savait pertinemment qu'elle était ce qu'on appelle un canon. Elle n'avait donc aucun mal à l'attirer à elle.  
"Bonsoir jolie demoiselle…" lui disait-il en souriant.  
Elle leva un sourcil en souriant. "Salut beau gosse." La voix grave de ce splendide spécimen Quarien l'excitait au plus haut point. Décidément, il n'avait que des qualités, pour l'instant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Nora pour obtenir qu'il lui propose de passer chez lui. Mais au moment où elle levait ses fesses du tabouret, une bagarre éclatait.  
"Rha… foutue orpheline dégénérée…" Râlait Zaal. "Encore en train de foutre la merde !"  
Nora soupira. "Ta gueule Zaal ou j'te refais le portrait." Disait-elle en serrant les dents.  
"Comme tu veux, Nora." Soupirait-il en jetant sa serviette.

Elle assistait à la bagarre qui dura moins de deux minutes.  
"Bah alors ? T'es déjà fini, pauvre merde ?" Souriait l'orpheline. "Tss. T'es qu'une merde d'ivrogne en fait."  
Elle levait les yeux et se retrouvait face à cinq Quariens qui la haïssaient et lui faisaient comprendre.  
"Vous voulez une correction, vous aussi ?" Son sourire grandissait.  
L'un d'eux brisait sa bouteille de bière. "J'vais t'apprendre à rester à ta place, putain de sous-merde."  
"Ah ! Je t'attends !"  
Les cinq hommes s'approchaient.  
"Hé hé." Souriait-elle. "J'vais vous faire mordre la poussière."

L'homme au tesson s'élança et bascula en arrière. La plus grande Quarienne qu'il ait été donné à l'orpheline de voir venait d'attraper son bras et de lui faire un chassé.  
"T'as pas honte de l'attaquer avec une arme, sale p'tite merde ?" Lui disait-elle avant de lui casser le nez avec un coup de pied tout en lui déboitant le bras.  
Un deuxième Quarien était éliminé par un plus jeune qui venait de l'assommer d'une droite. La grande Quarienne attrapait la tête du troisième et celle du quatrième pour les entre-choquer. Ils tombaient lourdement au sol. Le jeune Quarien frappait le dernier au ventre puis lui donnait un coup de genou dans les dents. La grande Quarienne et le jeune Quarien échangeaient un sourire.  
"Tu te débrouilles bien, p'tit." Lui disait-elle.  
Puis elle allait vers l'orpheline qui la regardait médusée.  
"Tu devrais pas provoquer autant de monde en même temps, p'tite." Elle lui souriait.  
"Vous êtes qui ?" Demanda l'orpheline méfiante. "J'aurais pu m'en occuper seule."

Nora la fixa un court instant en plissant le regard. "J'en doute pas. Je sais pas pourquoi lui t'a aidé," disait-elle en montrant le jeune Quarien, "mais j'ai vu comment tu te battais."  
"Jao !" S'écria-t-il avant de déglutir. "Je m'appelle Jao'Biel vas Neema." Il fixait l'orpheline en rougissant.  
Celle-ci lui souria. "Merci Jao."  
Nora étouffa un rire. "Ok, j'ai compris pourquoi finalement. Je suis le Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema et j'ai un job pour toi, p'tite. Un  _vrai_  job. Avec un lit et trois repas chauds tous les jours."  
L'orpheline leva ses sourcils devant Nora. "Vine'Xul nar Neema. C'est quoi ton job ?"  
"Hé hé. Je te propose de faire partie de mon unité. Bien-sûr tu vas avoir besoin de t'entraîner avant. Mais c'est l'occasion pour toi de servir la Flottille en te battant pour elle et non en te battant contre quelques soulards."  
Jao était stupéfait. "Capitaine Nora'Voom ?!" S'écria-t-il. Puis il se dressait, raide comme un piquet et la saluait. "Mes excuses Capitaine. J'aurais dû vous reconnaître."  
Nora leva un sourcil sur lui. "Pourquoi faudrait forcément que tu me reconnaisse ?"  
"Euh… pour commencer, vous êtes la plus grande Quarienne des unités d'intervention. Et votre intervention sur Gei Hinnom est connue de tous."  
"Comment ça, j'suis la plus grande." Répondait Nora désabusée. "Bref, repos p'tit."  
Vine ria. "Bah c'est vrai que vous êtes grande. Vous nous dépassez tous de deux têtes."  
Nora soupira en roulant des yeux. "Ouais, bref. Tu viens ou pas ?"  
"Un lit et trois repas chauds, vous n'allez pas croire que je vais refuser." Souriait-elle.  
Jao s'approcha d'elle. "Je-je-je peux…" il déglutissait en rougissant. "On peut se revoir ?" Vine rougissait en lui souriant.  
"Elle te recontactera." Répondait Nora en roulant des yeux. "Viens chez moi pour ce soir, Vine. On ira voir l'intendant demain." Elle était songeuse. "Et le toubib' aussi." Puis en bougonnant. "Il va encore me faire payer ses services, ce con."  
Vine levait un sourcil sur Nora. "C'est pas une proposition… bizarre, j'espère."  
Nora fronça les sourcils perplexe. "Hein ?"  
"Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois… vous repartez toujours avec une personne différente. Je suis pas d'accord pour coucher avec vous."  
Jao éclatait de rire dans son coin alors que Nora était d'abord stupéfaite. "Bah non ! Ça va pas ? T'as quoi, vingt ans ?! T'es pas bien ?! T'es à peine plus âgée que ma fille !"  
"Tant mieux alors. Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas." Répondait Vine en croisant les bras. "Et j'ai 21 ans, pas 20."  
Nora roulait des yeux. "C'est vrai que ça fait une énorme différence." Puis à Jao. "Pourquoi tu rigoles, toi ?!"  
Il s'interrompait, l'envie de rire encore présente. "Bah c'est vrai que vous êtes pas réputée pour votre stabilité sentimentale." Et il recommençait à rire.  
"T'es dans quelle unité, Jao ?" Demanda Nora un sourcil levé.  
"Celle du Capitaine Niel'Dris vas Neema, mon Capitaine." Souriait-il.  
"Oh… ce vieux crouton est encore en vie ?" Se moquait Nora. "J'imagine que même ses dents sont factices maintenant." Elle ricanait.  
Jao étouffa un rire. "Frais comme un gardant, mon Capitaine."  
"Bref. On y va, Vine." Disait-elle en partant.  
Juste avant la sortie, le beau Quarien d'avant la bagarre l'arrêtait. "Hey ! Tu comptes me laisser ici après m'avoir allumé ?!" Lui demandait-il agressif.  
"Casses-toi ou j'te refais le portrait." Lui répondait-elle en le fixant dans les yeux. Rapidement il était mal à l'aise et la laissait passer.  
"Tss. Y a intérêt à ce que j'me sois pas trompée sur toi, p'tite. J'me serais bien fait le beau gosse." Bougonnait-elle dehors.  
Vine riait. "C'est pas trop tard. Je peux attendre, si vous voulez."  
"T'aurais pu me dire ça avant que je lui fasse peur…" soupirait Nora désabusée.

Nora rentrait chez elle. D'abord elle passait uniquement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. "Kali ? T'es là ?" Puis elle prenait un air désabusé. "Bah oui. Vu le volume de la musique…"  
Elle faisait entrer Vine dans son petit appartement, accordé à elle et sa fille grâce à son appartenance aux unités d'intervention de la flotte. La porte donnait sur un petit salon décoré avec des meubles de récupération. Un coin cuisine était à gauche. Au fond, un petit couloir menant à deux chambres et une salle de bain. Derrière la porte de l'une des chambres, la musique résonnait.  
"Le canapé est pas très confortable, donc je te laisse mon lit pour cette nuit." Disait Nora en allant au coin cuisine. Puis elle s'interrompait. "Au fait, t'as pas des affaires à prendre quelque part ?"  
Vine ria gentiment. "C'est trop tard maintenant. Mais à part quelques vieilles fripes, non."  
Nora la regardait gênée. "Pas de… de souvenir ou autre ?"  
"Non. Je ne les ai jamais connu." Souriait-elle.  
"Oh, c'est triste ça…" Répondait Nora.  
"Je sais pas." Répondait Vine dubitative. "Quelque part, je me dis que j'ai pas de souvenir de leur perte non plus."

Le volume de la musique était plus élevé. Kali sortait de sa chambre.  
"Mais grave ! C'est vraiment naze ça…" disait-elle à son omni-tool. "De toute façon les vieux ça sait juste gueuler." Puis elle se mettait à ricaner. En entrant dans le salon, elle vit Vine et plissa son regard. Puis sa mère qui la regardait un peu hébétée. "Je te laisse… elle est rentrée et elle est pas seule…" soupirait-elle.  
_Son interlocuteur riait. "N'oublie pas de rester dans ta chambre cette fois. Sinon tu peux venir chez moi ce soir."_  
"Ouais, tchao." Répondait-elle avant de couper. "Connard…" soupirait-elle ensuite.  
Nora toussota. "Kali, voici Vine'Xul nar Neema. Vine, voici ma fille Kali'Voom nar Neema."  
"Inutile de me présenter ta petite copine d'un soir, maman." Soupirait-elle en ouvrant le frigo.  
"C'est pas ma p'tite copine." Bougonnait Nora.  
"Je couche pas avec." Répondait Vine désabusée.  
Kali levait un sourcil sur sa mère puis sur Vine. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de deviner ce qu'elle était. "Une orpheline ? Sérieusement ?"  
"Oui, et alors ?" S'agaçait Vine immédiatement.  
"Je vais prendre Vine dans mon unité." Répondait Nora. "J'ai pressentis un fort potentiel en elle."  
"Et avec tous les Quariens à bord de ce vaisseau surpeuplé, il a fallu que tu choisisses une orpheline." Répondait Kali en roulant des yeux.  
"Ouais, et alors ?!" Se vexait Vine.  
"Je me fous d'où ils viennent, Kali, du moment qu'ils sont bons et pas des exilés." Répondait Nora en soupirant.  
"Tss. De toute façon quoique je dise, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête." Bougonnait Kali en retournant dans sa chambre.  
Nora la regardait partir en levant les sourcils, perplexe par rapport à ce que venait de dire sa fille. Vine éclatait de rire. "C'est le monde à l'envers, chez vous."  
Nora soupira. "Laisse la râler dans son coin. Elle est jamais contente, de toute façon. Et puis dès demain tu dormiras au dortoir de l'unité."

Vine n'avait jamais si bien dormi. Tellement bien qu'elle se réveilla trop tôt, trois heures avant l'heure prévue. Mais sous la porte, elle voyait de la lumière. Elle remit ses vêtements et se leva. Dans le salon, Nora était occupée sur la table. Elle bricolait une combinaison devant une bouteille de whisky déjà bien entamée et un verre de whisky à moitié rempli.  
"Capitaine ?" Disait Vine à voix basse.  
"Oh, déjà levée ?" souriait-elle.  
"J'ai bien dormi, du coup je suis déjà en forme." Répondait-elle en s'asseyant à table. "Vous faites quoi ?"  
"J'ai trouvé cette combinaison, il y a longtemps. Kali n'en a jamais voulu et j'avais été obligée de lui en acheter une à l'intendant. Mais tu vas avoir besoin d'en porter une. Sinon le toubib' va faire chier." Expliquait Nora en bricolant la combinaison.  
"Normalement, on fait la fête. C'est dommage que t'aies pas connu ça." Grimaçait Nora.  
Vine regardait la combinaison avec envie. "Je dois vous la payer ?"  
"Non." Répondait Nora en étouffant un rire. "C'est vrai que normalement, je fais payer mes services. Mais t'as pas les moyens pour ça. C'est un cadeau de bienvenue." Puis elle plissa le regard. "T'as intérêt à faire honneur à cette combinaison et à bosser dur, p'tite."  
Vine la regardait perplexe. "Pourquoi vous m'avez recruté ?"  
"Hé hé. J'ai vu du potentiel. Tu l'as allongé si facilement… et ton petit sourire en le faisant… je sens que tu vas m'être utile." Souriait-elle plongée dans son omni-tool.  
"Je connais rien en ingénierie." Répondait Vine en baissant les yeux.  
"Rien à cirer."  
"Ni en piratage."  
"Rien à cirer."  
"La seule arme que j'ai tenu jusqu'à présent était un pied de biche."  
Nora ria. "C'est une arme de débutant, ça. Mais je m'en fous. Je t'apprendrai à tirer et Brok à te battre, du moins un peu mieux. Tharus t'apprendra à te servir d'un snipe. Et Jol t'apprendra à te servir des explosifs." Elle donnait un dernier coup de tournevis.  
"Et voilà. Y a plus qu'à l'essayer. Dégage moi le truc qui t'sers de combi et enfile celle-ci."  
Vine se déshabilla sous le regard indiscret de Nora qui pris un sourire en coin en la découvrant. Puis elle enfila la combinaison donnée par le Capitaine.  
"Et la dernière touche, le casque." Disait Nora en lui présentant. "Quand tu l'auras enfilé, le programme de diagnostic se déclenchera. Il vérifiera ton état de santé et l'étanchéité de la combinaison. Divers programmes se déclencheront qui te permettront d'évoluer en dehors de la Flottille. Je t'apprendrai à utiliser tout ça." Elle lui donnait le casque. "Puisque tu es déjà levée, je vais te faire à manger et ensuite tu le mettras. Comme ça le diagnostic sera déjà fini quand on ira voir ce crétin de toubib'."  
"Merci Capitaine." Souriait-elle. "Je ne vous décevrai pas et je bosserai dur."  
Nora lui fit un grand sourire. "Une dernière chose. Demain le toubib' t'installera l'implant de l'omni-tool qui te permettra de contacter Jao'Biel vas Neema. Je crois que ce jeune homme aurait aimé te revoir…" son sourire grandissait. "Je sais qu'il est sur le Neema pour les deux prochaines semaines avant de repartir en mission. Et nous ne repartons pas avant trois semaines." elle lui fit un clin d'œil.  
Vine était perplexe. "Et pour le pèlerinage ?"  
"Hé hé. Je m'arrangerai avec le Capitaine du Neema. Ton service dans mon unité devrait suffire à lui seul pour le valider. Dans le pire des cas, on t'enverra défoncer quelques p'tits pirates et tu ramèneras leur butin." Souriait-elle.

Nora lui donna ensuite à manger avant de lui mettre le casque. Pendant que le diagnostic s'exécutait, elle expliquait les missions de son unité.  
"Tout le monde dans cette foutue galaxie sait une chose sur les Quariens, c'est qu'on est désavantagés sur le terrain." Expliquait Nora en soupirant. "C'est chiant, mais c'est vrai. Mon unité, comme celle dont fait partie Jao, fait partie de ce qu'on appel les unités d'intervention. Plus exactement, les Unités d'élite d'Intervention Tactiques au Sol, UITS. Contrairement à d'autres unités de terrain, nous ne sommes pas là pour infiltrer l'ennemis afin de l'espionner ou de découvrir des technologies, ni faire d'éventuelles études scientifiques. Mon unité est utilisé presque exclusivement pour de l'assaut et du sauvetage avec parfois de la protection." Elle marquait un temps d'arrêt. "Certains te diront que j'ai fait preuve d'héroïsme ou je ne sais quoi sur Gei Hinnom. La première règle que tu devras apprendre, c'est d'éviter de me sortir ce genre de conneries. On a des objectifs à remplir et on les remplit, quelqu'en soit le prix, en évitant de crever. Point barre." Vine acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "Par contre, j'aime croire qu'on fait partie d'unités d'élite. Peu de Quariens sont capables de faire ce qu'on fait. Et on essaye tous de le faire sans être blessé ou pire. C'est pourquoi tes deux prochaines semaines d'entraînement seront intensives. Compris ?"  
"Oui Capitaine." répondait Vine avec le sourire.  
Nora lui montrait ensuite quelques rapports sur la console et le résumé des profils des membres de son unité. Elle avait un dizaine de personnes sous ses ordres, en incluant Vine qu'elle avait fait enregistrer dans la nuit.  
Les deux prochaines semaines allaient être difficiles car Vine devrait subir un entraînement intensif sous la surveillance du second du Capitaine, le Lieutenant Brok'Xaluis vas Neema. Mais elle lui avait promis quelques repos pour voir Jao'Biel si elle le souhaitait. La troisième semaine serait consacrée à l'étude de rapports de mission pour découvrir comment fonctionne l'unité. Une rapide formation à la stratégie lui serait également dispensée par Nora.  
"Merci Capitaine." Souriait Vine en découvrant les détails de sa nouvelle vie.


	2. Vine

_**Quelque part dans les Systèmes Terminus** _ _  
Vaisseau Neema - Deux semaines plus tard_

Nora avait pu vérifier tout le potentiel de son nouveau membre d'unité.  
"Elle apprend très vite." Disait Brok. "Elle n'a pas mis très longtemps à comprendre comment me battre au corps à corps." Il riait. "Et elle a une force vraiment très grande. Elle soulève 40kg !"  
Nora riait gentiment en buvant son verre. "Elle était aux quais de chargement des munitions et des armes. Elle transportait à bout de bras des caisses toute la journée. Donc je veux bien croire qu'elle a du muscle, cette p'tite."  
"Tharus dit qu'elle se débrouille bien au tir de précision, également. Malgré son caractère de cochon et sa nervosité naturelle, elle maîtrise les bases."  
"J'étais sûre qu'elle avait du potentiel." Souriait Nora. "Pareil pour moi. Elle a vite compris comment démonter et remonter une arme et comment s'en servir. Visiblement, elle a une préférence pour tout ce qui fait beaucoup de dégâts." Elle riait gentiment. "Pompes et sulfateuses. Et Jol m'a dit qu'elle jubilait à chaque grenade, chaque mine et chaque bombe qui explosait. Je sais exactement ce que j'vais en faire et ça m'a donné des idées d'armes." Nora finissait en souriant bêtement, pensant à tout l'équipement qu'elle pourrait créer pour son poulain.  
Brok se mis à rire. "Un soldat lourd. Mais pour ça, il lui faudra une combinaison qui ne sorte pas des poubelles."  
"Ouais… je sais." Soupirait-elle. "Va falloir que j'investisse. Elle aura pas les moyens avant plusieurs années. Heureusement que je pourrais revendre les patrons des armes que je créerai pour elle."  
"Tu m'as dit ça pour toutes nos armes, mais j'ai pas encore vu un seul patron vendu." Répondait-il en roulant des yeux.  
"Bah vous me faites pas de retour. Je peux pas vendre une arme qui n'est pas au point ! Bande de p'tits bosh'tet égoïstes !" Bougonnait Nora en buvant son verre.  
"T'es de mauvaise foi ! La dernière fois que Tharus t'a fait un retour, tu l'as envoyé bouler." Râlait Brok.  
"Nan, c'est pas vrai !" Bougonnait Nora.

Kali rentrait des cours. Elle soupira en voyant la bouteille et l'unique verre utilisé par sa mère. Puis elle allait directement dans sa chambre sans décrocher un mot.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" Demandait Brok perplexe.  
"L'adolescence !" Répondait vivement Nora. "Je crois que c'est la pire de nos maladies." Râlait-elle. Il se mettait à rire. "Elle me rends la vie pas possible, sérieusement." Se lamentait Nora. "Quand elle ne dit pas que j'ai des idées d'merde, elle me fait la leçon de morale ou bien elle se moque de moi."  
"Je suis sûr que tu exagères."  
"J'en viens à avoir hâte de repartir." Désespérait Nora la tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table.  
Le volume de la musique provenant de la chambre de Kali augmentait.  
"Et voilà. Elle va passer sa soirée dans sa chambre à écouter sa foutue musique, elle ne sortira que pour prendre une bricole dans le frigo, elle profitera de cette sortie pour me chambrer et je la reverrai pas avant le lendemain." Disait Nora en roulant des yeux.  
"Ça lui passera." Souriait-il.  
"Bah j'espère…" soupirait-elle. "On passe peu de temps sur le Neema et nos missions sont parfois longues. J'aimerais bien pouvoir profiter d'elle de temps en temps, comme avant." disait-elle ensuite avec un air triste.

Dans le dortoir, Vine contactait Jao.  
" _Salut…" disait-il timidement._  
"Salut." Disait-elle en rougissant. "T'es disponible actuellement ?"  
" _Je t'attends." On entendait son sourire._  
"Ok, j'arrive." Souriait-elle.  
Vine se levait d'un bond pour rejoindre le jeune Quarien dans son petit studio. Elle y arrivait un quart d'heure plus tard. Jao lui ouvrait en souriant, ses joues rougissantes.  
"Salut beau gosse." Lui disait-elle écarlate.  
Jao regardait dans le couloir. Personne. Il l'attrapait par la taille et la ramenait chez lui en l'embrassant.  
"Tu m'as manqué…" lui chuchotait-il à l'oreille en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
"Je sais, mais ils me donnent beaucoup de boulot et j'ai vraiment pas envie de la décevoir." Répondait-elle en retirant le bas de la combinaison de Jao.  
Jao en faisait autant avec elle et retirait son haut pour accéder à sa poitrine. "Heureusement que j'ai fait stériliser la pièce." Lui disait-il en l'embrassant tout en massant sa poitrine et son clitoris pendant qu'elle caressait son pénis.  
"Oh oui… vas-y…" gémissait-elle au bout de quelques minutes, plaquée contre le mur.  
Jao la pénétrait, tenant une cuisse dans une main et commençait à faire aller son bassin d'avant en arrière tout en l'embrassant et en caressant sa poitrine pendant qu'elle caressait ses cheveux et son dos. Au bout de quelques minutes, Vine passait sa deuxième jambe autour de son bassin pendant qu'il continuait de pomper avec son bassin tout en l'embrassant et en lui léchant le cou.  
Ils finissaient au lit.  
"N'oublie pas tes médocs." Lui disait-il après l'avoir embrassé, tout en caressant sa poitrine du bout des doigts.  
"Oh oui, dis moi encore des trucs romantique." Répondait-elle avant de rire. "J'en ai déjà pris. Le toubib' m'a gavé d'antihistaminiques et d'antibiotiques. Sans compter les boosters immunitaires."  
Jao souriait. "Tu as été le voir finalement ?"  
"Ouais… le Capitaine m'a dit que c'était obligatoire et je veux pas être malade. J'ai vraiment envie de finir cet entraînement."  
"C'est comment de s'entraîner avec le Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema ?" Demandait-il.  
Elle se mettait à rire. "C'est plutôt cool, si on ignore son côté pervers. Elle aime beaucoup regardé les gens sous la douche et dans le vestiaire." Elle se mettait à rire.  
"Sérieusement ? Alors c'était pas qu'une rumeur ?" Riait Jao.  
"Nan. Et parfois, elle commente aussi." Vine éclatait de rire. "Mais je pense que c'est surtout pour faire chier. Certains deviennent écarlates quand ils l'entendent et du coup ça la fait rire. Autrement, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. J'ai fait un bras de fer avec elle. C'est la première fois que j'en perds un."  
"J'ai entendu parler de sa force."  
"C'est incroyable. Je me trouvais pas mauvaise à soulever 40kg alors que certains mecs ne soulèvent que 30kg. Mais le peu de temps où elle fait de la musculation, c'est pour soulever 60 ou 70 kg. C'est aussi un grand esprit. Elle m'a montré quelques armes qu'elle a créé. Et elle a dit qu'elle m'en créerai juste pour moi." Elle finissait sur un sourire. "J'ai hâte de partir en mission pour la voir à l'œuvre."  
"Apparemment, elle a pris l'habitude de créer des armes et équipements pour ses membres d'unité. Elle fait beaucoup dans la récup' sur le terrain. Ça lui permet de créer toute sorte d'équipement." Expliquait-il. "J'aimerais bien un jour la rejoindre. Ça serait un honneur pour moi. C'est aussi un as du contrôle de drones. D'après un pote, elle peut contrôler jusqu'à 15 drones en même temps tout en se battant avec ses deux pompes. J'aimerais bien faire aussi bien qu'elle un jour." Il finissait sur un sourire songeur.  
"Ton pote exagère à peine." souriait-elle. "En réalité, elle contrôle des IV de combat basiques. Mais elle n'a qu'un drone à ma connaissance. Elle l'a appelé Kill'Vemol, je crois." Elle marquait un temps d'arrêt puis se mettait à rire.  
"Kill'Vemol ?" Demandait-il perplexe.  
"Ouais. Elle m'a expliqué que c'était d'origine humaine. Ca voudrait dire  _tue les tous_." Répondait-elle en riant. Jao la suivait rapidement. "Elle est trop marrante, sérieusement. Il y a une bonne ambiance dans le groupe, je pense que ça va me plaire." souriait-elle ensuite.  
"Je n'en doute pas. Mais fais bien attention à toi, surtout." répondait-il avec le plus grand sérieux. "Son unité est appelée à intervenir sur tout un tas de missions dangereuses. Ca n'est pas pour rien si elle est aussi réputée."  
"Je ferai attention, ne t'en fais pas." souriait-elle avant de l'embrasser.


	3. Saren Arterius

_**Quelque part dans les Systèmes Terminus** _ _  
Vaisseau Neema - Quatre ans avant le départ prévu par l'Initiative_

"Kali !" Appelait Nora depuis le salon. "Kali, tu peux venir s'te plaît ?"  
La musique résonnait plus fort dans le petit appartement juste avant que la fille de Nora ne se présente à elle avait un air voulant dire  _tu me fais chier_. "Oui ?"  
"J'aurais besoin de ton aide…" grognait-elle. "Cette saloperie de disque est crypté et j'arrive pas à le cracker."  
Kali s'approchait pour le prendre, en soupirant. "C'est quoi ?"  
"D'après celui qui me l'a filé, ça serait des rapports sur les activités d'un Spectre du Conseil dans les systèmes proches du voile." répondait Nora.  
Sa fille levait un sourcil sur elle. "Un Spectre ?"  
Nora rougissait un peu en détournant le regard. "Ouais… J'ai p'tetre bien payé ça au marché noir… J'étais curieuse, tu comprends…"  
"Il enquête sur les Geths ?" demandait ensuite Kali.  
"J'sais pas. Mais quand on m'a dit que ce Saren était proche du voile, j'ai été très curieuse de savoir pourquoi."  
Puis Kali prenait son habituel air moralisateur. "J'imagine que ça a dû te coûter cher…"  
"Rho… Mais non, une bouchée de pain." Bougonnait Nora.  
"Combien ?"  
"Presque rien."  
"Combien ?!" insistait Kali fermement.  
Nora déglutissait. "Quelques milliers de crédits."  
"C'est une blague ?!" s'écriait Kali. "T'es pas bien ?! Si ça se trouve, c'est juste des photos de butariens nus !"  
"Alors déjà, un, je fais ce que je veux de mon argent !" Répondait Nora agacée. "De deux, ça me ferait grave chier d'avoir des photos de butariens nus, mais c'est préférable aux Krogans, je pense." Ajoutait-elle dubitative. "Et trois, si ce Saren traficote avec les Geths, tu crois pas que ça s'rai intéressant qu'on le sache ?"  
"Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux de ton argent, dans la mesure où il nous permet de vivre…  _Toutes les deux_." répondait Kali condescendante. "Et vue la fiabilité de ta source, je doute que ça soit aussi intéressant que ça."  
"Ouais, fais pas chier. Tu peux le cracker ou pas ? J'ai encore plus envie de savoir ce que c'est maintenant." Bougonnait Nora.  
"Je vais regarder ça." répondait-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. "Je te tiens rapidement au courant." Ajoutait-elle en allant dans sa chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nora était réveillée en sursaut par une décharge électrique. Elle se mettait à grogner. "J'vais la cogner cette mome…" Mais pour une fois, elle avait eu le temps de voir le mini-drone filer se cacher. Elle décidait de se lever comme si de rien était avant de l'attraper. "Voilà s'que j'en fais de ton foutu drone !" S'écria-t-elle avant de le lancer dans le mur, l'éclatant en morceaux qui volèrent dans tous les sens. "Bordel de p'tite bosh'tet." Ajoutait-elle en bougonnant.  
Kali éclatait de rire en rentrant dans le salon. "Tu aurais pu te contenter de le broyer dans ta main, comme la dernière fois."  
"J'aimerais bien que t'arrêtes ces conneries." bougonnait Nora en se laissant retomber lourdement dans le canapé.  
"Quand ça ne sera plus drôle." répondait-elle avec un grand sourire. "Au fait, compte pas sur moi pour tout nettoyer, hein."  
"Oui, ça je m'en doute." répondait Nora condescendante.  
"Va chier." grognait la fille.  
"Hé hé, touché." souriait la mère. Puis elle soupirait en se relevant. "Tu fais chier, putain." Grognait-elle en allant chercher ce qu'il fallait pour ramasser les morceaux de drones.  
"En attendant, j'ai cracké ton datadisk." Commençait Kali. "Et ma foi, tu auras dépensé énormément d'argent pour des informations qui certe, concernent un Spectre Turien du nom de Saren, mais qui sont, selon moi, relativement inutiles." Elle finissait sur un soupire de mécontentement.  
"Fais voir." répondait Nora en se remettant près d'elle.  
Kali fit glisser son doigt de son omni-tool vers elle. "C'est envoyé." Disait-elle en levant un sourcil.

Nora regardait les rapports décryptés. Tantôt fronçant les sourcils, tantôt n'en levant qu'un, tantôt en grimaçant. Elle lâchait quelques soupirs de temps en temps. "En fait, c'est pas si inintéressant que ça." disait-elle à Kali qui leva un sourcil.  
"Ah bon."  
"Les justifications évoquées dedans sont à chier. Franchement, c'est n'importe quoi. Qui irait là-bas juste pour acheter du matériel ? Et puis un Spectre ça peut faire presque tout. Ils ont quasiment tous les droits, donc je vois pas pourquoi il irait risquer de crever tué par un Geth juste pour acheter des armes." Disait-elle à Kali qui accepta son avis d'un signe de tête.  
"Ensuite, je trouve qu'il y a été trop souvent, juste pour ça. Il y va tous les mois ou presque depuis un an. Et d'après certains rapports, il est parfois accompagné d'une Matriarche Asari, une certaine Benezia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien foutre aussi loin de leurs foutues Républiques Asaris ?" Se demandait-elle.  
Elle soupirait. "Bon, par contre, je vois beaucoup de rapports sur ses allées et venues, mais rien de plus intéressant." Elle soupirait une nouvelle fois fortement. "Finalement, c'est pas très excitant."  
Kali se mettait à rire gentiment. "La prochaine fois, évite de dépenser des milliers de crédits pour ça."  
"Grave, la prochaine fois je donne un coup dans le pif du vendeur et je me casse avec." songeait Nora. Kali roula des yeux. "J'vais transmettre ça au Commandement. Ils en feront ce qu'ils veulent. T'as rien gardé, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Bien-sûr que non." répondait Kali en retournant à sa chambre, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

_De: Kali'Voom nar Neema_  
A: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya  
Objet: Activités Geths

Salut boufonne ! :)

Ma mère s'est faite arnaquée au marché noir en achetant un datadisk contenant les infos en pièce jointe. Elle l'a déjà transmis au Commandement, mais j'imagine qu'ils vont se contenter de l'archiver sans donner suite. Je me souviens que tu recherchais des infos sur un Spectre nommé Saren pour ton pèlerinage. J'imagine que t'as pas été foutue de trouver quoique ce soit, donc comme je suis gentille, je vais aider la pauvre petite boufonne que tu es ;)

J'espère que ça t'aidera. Au pire, ça te servira à rien. J'ai ré-encrypté les données de la pièce jointe, histoire que n'importe qui évite d'y accéder comme il veut. La clé de décryptage est la même que d'habitude.

Keelah se'lay.  
Kali, la meilleurs hackeuse de la Flotille ;)

* * *

_De: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya_  
_A: Kali'Voom nar Neema  
Objet: RE: Activités Geths_

T'es vraiment qu'une sale petite bosh'tet LoL C'est quoi cette signature de merde ? Tu oublies un peu vite qui est ton maître, morveuse :)

Je dois dire que les infos que tu m'envoie sont plutôt intéressantes. J'ai trouvé d'autres trucs louches sur ce Spectre en plus. Je me dis que le Courtier de l'Ombre me paiera certainement cher pour avoir ça. Ca ferait un joli cadeau de pèlerinage pour le Capitaine du Neema :D

Keelah se'lay crétine  
Tali

* * *

_De: Kali'Voom nar Neema_  
A: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya  
Objet: RE: RE: Activités Geths

L'élève a dépassé le maître il y a longtemps… Très longtemps. Aujourd'hui tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville :)

Donc tu comptes vendre ça au Courtier de l'Ombre ? Sérieux ? Fais gaffe quand même, il paraît qu'il est dangereux et qu'il tue sans hésiter.

En revanche, j'espère que le Capitaine du Neema t'enverra chier :P Sérieusement, on n'a pas besoin de la fi-fille à l'Amiral sur ce vaisseau. En plus, t'es au courant que c'est un vaisseau militaire ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Tuer les ennemis à coup de LoL et de PTDR ?

Punaise, je me fais rire. Je suis trop drôle.

Bonne chance pour ton pèlerinage.

Keelah se'lay  
Kali, qui reste la meilleurs hackeuse de la Flotille ;)


	4. Sauvetage de l'Idenna

_**Quelque part dans les Systèmes Terminus** _ _  
Vaisseau Neema - Un an et six mois avant le départ prévu par l'Initiative_

Nora se rendait au bureau de l'Amiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema avec Brok. Juste avant de recevoir la convocation, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de la flotte. L'Idenna était attaqué, semblait-t-il par un groupe Humain reconnu par l'Alliance comme un groupe terroriste. En entrant, elle trouvait donc l'Amiral accompagné par le Commandant Silius'Brabik vas Neema.  
"Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema, je vous envoie sur l'Idenna immédiatement." Annonçait d'emblée son Amiral. "Un groupe terroriste connu sous le nom de Cerberus s'est introduit sur l'Idenna, a piraté nos systèmes et a détourné le vaisseau afin d'y récupérer une réfugiée biotique Humaine qui nous a demandé de l'aide. Je veux que vous partiez sur le champ avec un petit groupe de soldats et que vous chassiez ces terroristes."  
Nora et Brok échangeaient un regard.  
"Amiral, dois-je vous rappeler que le Capitaine Voom est plus réputée pour ses attaques musclées que sa finesse ?" Demandait Brabik.  
"Commandant, je sais que vous ne la portez pas dans votre cœur et je respecte ce sentiment dans la mesure où il n'entrave pas vos devoirs à tous les deux. Mais la situation est grave." Répondait Gerrel.  
Nora devenait nerveuse. "Amiral, loin de moi l'idée de vous contredire, mais je dois bien avouer que je rejoins l'avis du Commandant…"  
"Voyez-vous ça." Souriait Gerrel.  
Brabik et elle échangeaient un regard emprunt de mépris et de perplexité en même temps.  
"Ces terroristes ont tué bien trop de Quariens pour les laisser agir plus longtemps. Je pensais que Raan s'en occuperait, mais ses hommes sont plus inutiles qu'autre chose." Disait l'Amiral de façon condescendante. "Capitaine, je sais que vous pouvez réussir cette mission sans problème et surtout sans dommages collatéraux. Donc vous partez sur le champ pour l'Idenna. Les patrouilleurs ont déjà abattu leurs chasseurs et leurs navettes. Il ne reste qu'une poignée d'hommes dans le vaisseau qui continue de résister. Nous pensons qu'ils sont encore à la recherche de leur cible et qu'ils tenteront de s'échapper en utilisant les modules d'évacuation du vaisseau."  
"Bien Amiral." Répondait-elle en faisant un salut.  
"À présent, rompez."

Après avoir réuni une équipe et s'être équipée, Nora rejoignait la navette accompagnée par Brok, Vine, Tharus et Jol.  
"Tu as une idée de la façon dont on va les chasser ?" Demandait son Lieutenant.  
"Non, pas encore." Soupirait-elle. "Je pense qu'on va se contenter d'avancer en défonçant tout ce qui ressemble à un Humain…"  
"Impossible. L'Idenna est l'un des rares vaisseaux à héberger d'autres races de façon permanente. Vous risquez de tuer des civils." Répondait Jol.  
"Je sais." Grognait-elle. "Mais eux ne nous tirerons pas dessus, contrairement à Cerberus." Elle soupirait encore en se frottant les yeux. "Priorité numéro une, identifier les agents ennemis. Priorité numéro deux, identifier leurs chefs à bord. On entre, on les bute, et on capture ces bosh'tet qui les dirige."  
"Le tout en mettant tous les civils à l'abri." Ajoutait Brok.  
"J'ai identifié une zone où on pourrait les regrouper pour les protéger, facile à protéger." Indiquait Jol.  
"Parfait. Jol et Vine, vous serez en charge de la protection et l'escorte des civils jusqu'à cette zone. Avec Brok et Tharus, on avancera et on vous enverra toutes les coordonnées des civils qu'on trouve." Expliquait Nora.  
"Nous arrivons." Indiquait le pilote.  
"Ok." Disait-elle en se levant et en armant ses deux fusils à pompe. "Allons botter le cul de ces merdeux. Restez en vie et loin des balles, les gars."

Depuis plusieurs heures, Nora, Brok et Tharus progressaient dans l'Idenna. Les traces du passage des agents de Cerberus étaient visibles. Quelques corps gisaient ici et là, des Quariens pour la majorité, parfois quelques réfugiés aliens, et plus rarement des terroristes. Les filtres de plusieurs sections du vaisseau étaient sabotés, si bien que même les habitants issus d'autres races étaient en danger. Nora et ses deux compagnons abattaient tous les agents de Cerberus qu'ils rencontraient. Heureusement qu'ils avaient un uniforme. Puis ils marquaient les positions des civils. Les combats étaient rudes et délicats. Il fallait ne tuer que les agents de Cerberus, sans faire plus de dommages collatéraux que ce qui avait déjà été fait et le tout dans un vaisseau caractéristique de la flotte Quarienne, avec des couloirs étroits, sans créer de brèches dans la coque. Mais les UITS Quariennes sont des unités d'élite. Et même l'unité de Nora, habituée à intervenir en extérieur et de façon musclée, sait gérer ce genre de situation.  
"Jol, Vine, nous arrivons dans la dernière section du vaisseau." Indiquait Nora. "On a sécurisé derrière nous. Les scanners piratés par Brok indiquent que le restant des troupes de Cerberus se trouve devant nous. Rejoignez-nous dès que vous aurez mis en sécurité les derniers civils."  
"Bien reçu." répondait Jol.  
Elle se tournait ensuite vers son second et Tharus. "Messieux, il est temps d'aller dire bonjour au responsable de ce bordel."  
"On ne les attend pas ?" demandait Tharus.  
"Nop. Il faut mettre fin à ce foutoir et il faut le faire vite." répondait-elle en se mettant devant la dernière porte. "Kill'Vemol, à toi de jouer." Disait-elle ensuite à son drone avec un sourire en coin.

La porte ouverte, le groupe de Nora s'enfonçait immédiatement dans la dernière salle, réservée à des réunions publiques, sous le feu ennemi. Tout au fond, Nora pouvait apercevoir ce qui devait être le responsable de cette opération, derrière un champ de force biotique. A ses pieds gisait une Humaine, probablement la biotique recherchée. Le groupe de terroristes devant eux, tirant sur Nora et ses hommes, s'était mêlé à des civils qui servaient d'otages et de boucliers humains. Nora rangeait ses fusils à pompe et prenait son arme de poing pour plus de précision tandis que Tharus sortait son fusil de précision après s'être trouvé une position à l'abri du feu ennemi. Brok prenait également son arme de poing et alternait entre tirs et attaques au corps à corps, agrémenté de quelques charges biotiques. Après dix minutes d'échange faisant de nombreux morts côté Cerberus, l'Homme derrière le champ biotique s'exprima.  
"Cessez le feu !" Ordonnait-il à ses hommes.  
Nora et Brok se mettaient à couvert.  
"Tu vas bien ?" demandait-elle.  
"Ils ont troué ma combinaison, mais heureusement ça n'a fait que m'effleurer." répondait-il.  
"Mince, t'as eu plus de chance que moi." répondait-elle en grimaçant. Brok pouvait voir un peu de sang couler juste en dessous de son foie. "J'ai déjà isolé la zone, mais je pourrai pas me soigner avant que ça soit terminé."  
Elle leva la tête, pour évaluer la situation. L'Homme visiblement responsable du groupe était bien plus visible maintenant. Brun, de taille respectable, à priori d'origine asiatique, se tenait non loin d'elle, derrière une dizaine de terroristes et un champ biotique.  
"Tss. Ils restent nombreux." grogna-t-elle.  
"Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema, mon patron a un message pour vous." indiquait le responsable de l'attaque.  
"D'où il me connaît lui ?" se demandait-elle perplexe.  
Il tenait une boule lumineuse qui vola à deux mètres devant lui et fit apparaître un Homme en costume fumant une cigarette. Un hologramme représentant son chef.  
"Capitaine, un bon service de renseignement est en mesure de vous connaître facilement." indiquait le holo avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. "Je suis enchanté de rencontrer celle qui est ressortie en héro de l'attaque de Gei Hinnom."  
"Vous êtes qui ?" demandait-elle.  
"Ca n'a pas d'importance." répondait-il.  
"Vous voulez quoi ?"  
"Cette Humaine."  
"Alors vous devriez passer votre chemin, car après le bordel que vous avez foutu ici, il est juste hors de question que nous vous laissions ce plaisir."  
"Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse." souriait-il. "Je vous donne donc le choix. Soit vous me livrez l'Humaine et vous laissez mes hommes repartir. Soit la bombe qui a été préalablement placée près des réacteur de l'Idenna explose et alors…" Il marquait un temps d'arrêt. "Eh bien je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, n'est-ce pas ?" souriait-il.  
Nora et Brok échangeaient un regard anxieux. De plus, elle sentait déjà les effets de sa blessure se faire sentir. Un léger mal de tête commençait à apparaître et sa température corporelle montait, le signe de la fièvre.  
"Soyez raisonnable, Capitaine Voom. Vous ne pouvez pas gagner. Vous êtes blessée et nous sommes nombreux. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de tuer ou capturer tout le monde dans cette pièce et ensuite d'aller désactiver la bombe." indiquait le holo.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Nora se décidait à répondre. "Vous savez quoi ? Je prends le risque." répondait-elle avant de tirer dans la tête d'un des agents de Cerberus. Aussitôt, Brok et Tharus en faisaient autant, déclenchant une réponse des terroristes.  
"Je regrette ce choix, Capitaine Voom." répondait le holo avec un faux air de déception. "Kai Leng, déclenchez le décompte de la bombe et allez-vous en." disait-il ensuite à l'homme derrière la barrière biotique.  
"Bien monsieur." répondait-il avec un sourire en coin.  
Il attrapa l'humaine sous son bras puis déclencha le minuteur de la bombe. Nora eu le temps de le voir défaire sa barrière biotique. "Pas si vite, bosh'tet." lui disait-elle en tirant en direction de sa tête. Il jeta la femme et se retourna d'une pirouette, déviant la balle tirée avec son épée.  
Kai Leng souria avant de charger Nora qui ne pu rien faire pour l'empêcher de la planter avec son épée. "Vous auriez dû nous livrer la fille, Capitaine Voom." disait-il à son oreille tandis que sa lame traversait le ventre de Nora, dépassant dans son dos.  
"Vous auriez dû rester chez vous." gémissait-elle en souriant.  
Kai Leng marqua un temps d'arrêt en la regardant, penchant la tête pour comprendre le sourire qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix. L'instant d'après, une balle de fusil de précision traversait son épaule. Kai Leng recula sous l'effet du choc, retirant sa lame de Nora. "Impossible !" S'écria-t-il.  
Nora ria doucement en s'agenouillant. "Vous me connaissez mal, bande de p'tits merdeux. La spécialité de mon unité est la contre-mesure biotique, bande de crétins." Gémissait-elle. "Ces balles sont conçues pour traverser les boucliers biotiques."  
Une nouvelle balle pourfendait le bras gauche de Kai Leng qui devait battre en retraite. "Tant pis pour elle. Vous mourrez tous dans l'explosion." S'écria-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

Nora s'écroula à terre, terrassée par ses blessures et la fièvre. Brok et Tharus se précipitèrent à elle pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins.  
"Ici le Lieutenant Brok'Xaluis vas Neema, demande une unité médicale d'urgence en salle de conférence. L'Idenna est sécurisé mais le Capitaine Voom est gravement blessée."  
Nora regardait Tharus. "Jolis tirs, morveux." soupirait-elle.  
"Merci Capitaine." souriait-il.  
"Et la bombe ?"  
"Jol l'a désamorcée après que Vine se soit occupée des deux terroristes qui la gardaient." répondait-il avec le même sourire.  
"Heureusement que vous avez activé la communication sur votre omni-tool pendant que ce crétin débitait ses conneries."  
Nora souria avant de sombrer, inconsciente.


	5. Visite de courtoisie

_**Quelque part dans les Systèmes Terminus** _ _  
Vaisseau Neema - Un an et six mois avant le départ prévu par l'Initiative_

Trois semaines plus tard, le Capitaine Voom était presque rétablie. Après deux semaine à subir la fièvre et les vomissements accompagnant les douloureuses blessures reçues sur l'Idenna, Nora pouvait enfin être autonome et sortir de chez elle. Elle jeta un œil à la boîte d'antidouleur sur la table. "Tss. Ça sert plus à rien." Puis se dirigea vers la sortie.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Brok et Jol qui étaient sur le point de sonner. Tous les trois échangeaient un regard hébété avant de sourire.  
"Comment vous allez ?" Leur demandait-elle en les faisant entrer.  
"Ça serait plutôt à nous de vous poser la question." Souriait le second.  
"Mieux." Répondait-elle en faisant un grand sourire. "Heureusement, ce bosh'tet n'a touché aucun organe vital. La lame est passée entre le foi, les intestins et le rein. Du coup, ça a facilité la guérison."  
"Un coup de chance alors." Souriait Jol.  
"Tu crois ? Non, moi je dis que c'est parce que c'est une grande perche." Souriait Brok. "Du coup, les organes sont pas au même endroit." Riait-il ensuite, rapidement suivi par Jol sous le regard souriant de Nora.  
Elle remplissait trois verres de whisky et en donnait deux à ses amis.

Kali était dans le dernier couloir menant à l'appartement. Devant la porte, elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant une silhouette qui s'apprêtait à sonner. Elle était surprise de reconnaître celle reconnaissable entre mille de l'Amiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, tant il était grand, plus grand encore que sa mère.  
"Amiral ? Puis-je vous aider ?" Demanda-t-elle à son approche.  
"Bonjour. Vous devez être Kali'Voom nar Neema, j'imagine."  
"Tout à fait."  
"Je viens simplement rendre visite à votre mère. J'ai appris qu'elle s'était remise de ses blessures."  
Clairement, Kali était surprise. Jamais qui que ce soit au dessus de sa mère dans la hiérarchie n'était venue la voir.  
"Oui, je peux concevoir que c'est inhabituel." Souriait-il. "Mais votre mère a fait un travail remarquable sur l'Idenna et je pense que ça mérite une petite visite de courtoisie."  
Kali eu un léger sursaut. "Pardonnez moi. Suivez moi, je suis sûre que votre visite lui fera plaisir."

Tous les trois éclataient de rire au moment où Kali entra, suivie par Han'Gerrel. Ils se figèrent quelques instants avant de se lever d'un bond pour lui faire le salut. Dans sa précipitation, Nora en oublia ses blessures et grimaça en se contractant, se tortillant légèrement, pour subir la douleur silencieusement, entraînant un roulé du regard de Kali.  
"Repos." Souriait l'Amiral. "Ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie."  
Nora souffla en se tenant le ventre. "Que me vaut cet honneur, Amiral ?"  
"Je passais juste voir comment vous alliez."  
"Je vais bien, Amiral." Répondait-elle en grimaçant légèrement de douleur.  
"Alors peut-être devriez vous éviter de le montrer." Souriait-il. "On ne vous demande pas de ne pas ressentir la douleur, vous savez ?" Ajoutait-il en attrapant la boîte de comprimés pour lui envoyer.  
Nora l'attrapait et en prenait un presque immédiatement, se servant de son verre de whisky pour l'avaler.  
"Je ne suis pas convaincu que les médecins cautionnent ce genre de thérapie." Souriait-il à Nora.  
Nora se figea, son verre toujours en main, puis avalait d'une traite sa gorgée d'alcool restée en bouche. "C'est pas faux." Concédait-elle. "Vous… vous allez leur dire ?" Demandait-elle ensuite timidement en rougissant.  
Il se mettait à rire tandis que Brok et Jol souriaient en retenant le leur. "Non. C'est leur problème, et le votre. Pas le mien." Il se tourna vers Brok. "Vous aussi, vous allez mieux à ce que je vois."  
"Tout à fait, Amiral." Répondait-il souriant. "Mais ça n'était qu'une toute petite blessure. Rien en comparaison de ce qu'a subi le Capitaine Voom."  
"Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais vous féliciter tous les trois pour votre travail sur l'Idenna. Vous féliciterez également le Lieutenant Xul et le Caporal Miri."  
"Merci Amiral." Répondait-elle souriante. "Mais nous n'avons fait que notre devoir. Et par ailleurs, je regrette que ce Kai Leng ait pu s'échapper." Elle finissait sur un profond soupir.  
"Oui, c'est en effet regrettable. Mais je le préfère loin d'ici avec vous tous en vie plutôt qu'en cellule avec un vaisseau détruit et une unité des UITS morte."  
"Et comment va la demoiselle qu'ils voulaient capturer ?" demanda Brok.  
"Elle va bien, je pense." répondait Han. "Elle a choisi de s'en aller juste après sa sortie d'hôpital. Elle redoutait que Cerberus ne revienne la récupérer."  
"Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi ils tenaient tant à la capturer ?" demanda Nora.  
"D'après ce qu'elle nous a dit, elle était l'un de leurs cobayes. Elle s'est échappée d'un centre dans lequel on faisait des tests sur des enfants biotiques. Il y a eu une mutinerie et elle a pu s'en échapper."  
"Oh la pauvre." grimaça le Capitaine.  
"Elle y était depuis son enfance, au point de ne pas se souvenir de son propre nom. D'après ce qu'elle sait, on la surnommait le patient zéro. Elle était isolée et on lui faisait subir des tests qui ressemblaient plus à de la torture qu'autre chose." se désolait Han'Gerrel. "Ils en ont fait une bête qui se méfie de tout et de tout le monde. Elle était d'ailleurs sur le point de partir quand ils ont abordé l'Idenna."  
"J'imagine que ce Kai Leng a pu en profiter." songeait Brok. "Ses pouvoirs biotiques étaient puissants, d'après ce que j'ai vu."  
"Tu m'étonne, il m'a embroché sur sa lame sans problème." bougonnait Nora. "Elle a même traversé mon techno-blindage comme un couteau dans du beurre. Tss."  
"Pourquoi ne pas vous être servi de vos fameuses cages anti-biotiques ?" demanda l'Amiral.  
"Elles ne sont pas encore au point." grimaçait Nora. "D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il s'en serait échappé facilement, vu sa puissance." Puis songeuse. "J'ai déjà des pistes pour fiabiliser la barrière de protection contre l'énergie noire. De même pour leur activation. Pour l'instant je dois les poser à l'avance, en espérant que quelqu'un marche dedans, comme une mine. Mais l'idéal serait que je puisse m'en servir comme un biotique se servirait d'une bulle de stase..."  
Kali, Brok, Jol et l'Amiral observaient Nora qui se perdait dans ses pensées et ses réflexions sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Rapidement, des sourires apparaissaient sur leur visage. Elle était absorbée par ce qu'elle voulait faire et ne se préoccupait plus de ses visiteurs. Un toussotement de Kali, qui avait un sourire en coin, la ramena à la réalité.  
Nora eut un très léger sursaut. "Hem… Je verrai ça plus tard." souriait-elle quelque peu embarrassée.  
"Ravi de l'entendre." répondait Gerrel. "Faites-moi savoir quand vous aurez mis votre invention au point. je ne doute pas que ça sera très utile au reste de la flotte."  
"Bien-sûr Amiral." répondait Nora.  
"Bien, je dois retourner à mes affaires. Soignez-vous bien, Capitaine." disait-il en partant.

L'Amiral parti, Nora se rasseyait sur sa chaise. "Ca, c'était inhabituel."  
"C'est dingue de se dire que l'Amiral puisse venir et pas le Commandant." bougonnait Brok.  
"Tss. C'est qu'un bosh'tet arrogant." grogna Nora.  
"Oui, mais on sait tous pourquoi il ne vient pas te voir, maman." soupirait Kali en allant dans sa chambre.  
Jol se mit à rire. "Elle a pas tort, Capitaine."  
"Tss. C'est pas ma faute." bougonnait-elle en buvant cul sec ce qu'il restait dans son verre.


	6. La visite de Tali

_**Quelque part dans les Systèmes Terminus** _ _  
Vaisseau Neema - Un an et deux mois avant le départ prévu par l'Initiative_

Kali rentrait des cours dispensés par les éducateurs du Neema. Comme à son habitude, elle avait prévu de passer la soirée dans sa chambre à mater quelques holo et à pirater quelques sites de grosses compagnies afin de diffuser le message du moment de son groupe. Mais ce soir-là, elle était surprise de constater que sa mère n'était pas seule. Et ça n'était ni un membre de son unité, ni une éventuelle conquête d'un soir qui était là.  
"Kali'Voom nar Neema… Ca va bien petite morveuse ?" Souriait Tali.  
Elle leva un sourcil sur elle. "Oh, je vois que le Capitaine a des critères d'acceptation de moins en moins sélectifs…"  
Toutes les deux se mettaient à rire avant de se prendre dans leurs bras.  
"Aies un peu de respect pour celle qui a sauvé la Citadelle, Kali." souriait Nora. "Même si franchement, tous ces politiciens, je m'en balance."  
"Oui, comme d'habitude quoi." souriait Tali. "Il a oublié que tu t'étais faite sa femme ou pas ?"  
Nora se figea. "Va chier morveuse." Bougonnait-elle.  
"J'espère que tu fais attention maintenant." Ajoutait Kali en levant un sourcil sur sa mère.  
"Allez vous faire mettre, putain." S'agaçait Nora.  
"Au fait, t'es là pourquoi ?" demandait Kali à Tali.  
"Je passais voir ta mère, en fait." répondait-elle.  
"Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? T'as besoin d'apprendre à mettre des coups dans le nez des gens pour mieux te faire arrêter par les autorités ?"  
Tali éclatait de rire alors que Nora se mettait à rougir et décidait de nettoyer la vaisselle sale dans l'évier.  
"Je serais très curieuse de connaître l'histoire. Mais non, l'amirauté m'a confié une mission et j'aurais besoin de quelques conseils tactiques, puisque c'est une mission de terrain."  
"Oh c'est rien. Elle a juste cassé le nez d'une Asari sur une colonie je sais pas trop où. Du coup ils l'ont expulsé elle et son unité. Heureusement que la mission était finie." expliquait Kali avec un sourire en coin. "Donc tu pars sur le terrain ?"  
"Oui dans le système Dholen sur Heastrom. L'étoile du système a brutalement décliné et ils veulent savoir pourquoi." répondait-elle en roulant des yeux. "Honnêtement, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de cette expédition, mais bon. Ce que l'amirauté veut, l'amirauté l'obtient."  
"J'imagine qu'ils soupçonnent une anomalie méritant d'être étudiée, sinon ils ne t'enverraient pas là-bas." Répondait Nora occupée à laver ses assiettes.  
"Oui, je n'en doute pas." répondait Tali. "Je me console en me disant que peut-être je tomberai sur des ruines Quariennes." Souriait-elle ensuite. "C'était une de nos colonies après tout."  
"Mais c'est en territoire Geth…" répondait Kali anxieuse en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Oui." répondait simplement Tali. "C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de voir ta mère. Aux côtés du Commandant Shepard sur le Normandy, j'ai appris quelques trucs. Mais contrairement à elle, ta mère est encore en vie." Disait-elle ensuite en baissant les yeux.  
Un silence lourd s'installait dans le salon. Nora soupira avant de les rejoindre. "Elle restera le héro qui a sauvé le Conseil de la Citadelle et qui a vaincu les Geths et Saren."  
Elle prenait deux verres et la bouteille de whisky. "Au Commandant Shepard."  
Tali leva son verre. "Au Commandant Shepard."

" _Tali'Zorah vas Neema, vous devez vous présenter au Commandant Silius'Brabik vas Neema pour une mission prioritaire." Indiquait l'opératrice dans l'omni-tool de Tali._  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ce bosh'tet ?" Bougonnait Nora.  
Tali était perplexe. "Puis-je avoir plus de détails sur la mission ?"  
" _Le Commandant vous donnera plus de détails à votre arrivée. Tout ce que nous pouvons affirmer est qu'un des nôtres rencontre des difficultés pendant son pèlerinage sur Freedom's Progress et nous a envoyé un message de détresse."_  
"Soit. Dites lui que j'arrive." Répondait Tali. Puis elle levait un sourcil en coupant son omni-tool. "Freedom's Progress. C'est une colonie Humaine, non ?"  
"Tout à fait." Répondait Nora. "J'imagine qu'on t'y envoie à cause de tes affinités avec les Humains."  
"Les missions de sauvetage, c'est ta spécialité, c'est toi qu'on aurait dû envoyer."  
"J'ai déjà une mission prévue." répondait Nora. "Je pars dès demain pour sécuriser un important gisement de palladium." Puis avec un sourire en coin. "Il n'est pas impossible que le coin soit occupé par quelques pirates, donc va falloir passer le lance-flamme dans tout ça, hé hé."  
"Bah elle a quand même raison." répondait Kali perplexe. "Un sauvetage, c'est prioritaire sur une mine, non ?"  
"La Flotte a toujours besoin de ressources. Tu peux pas dire qu'une mine c'est pas important." répondait Nora en fronçant les sourcils. "Et puis ça dépend de qui il faut sauver et de quoi." Ajoutait-elle en allumant son omni-tool pour vérifier les rapports d'incidents. "D'après ce que je vois, c'est Veetor'Nara qui a envoyé l'appel de détresse. J'imagine que ce pygak de Commandant s'est dit qu'une débutante suffirait pour sauver un Quarien comme lui."  
"Hey, qui traites-tu de débutante, Voom ?!" répondait Tali vexée.  
Elle levait un visage souriant vers elle. "Bah toi, bien-sûr. C'est pas parce que t'as aidé le Spectre Humain à sauver la Citadelle que t'es une vétérante, ma belle."  
"Oui contrairement à toi, du haut de tes 41 ans." répondait Kali condescendante en souriant.  
"Va chier Kali." bougonnait Nora.

"Ceci dit, je commence à me dire que les Humains sont des sacs à problèmes." soupirait Kali.  
"Grave ! Déjà que la p'tite Tali a failli mourir en suivant Shepard à la Citadelle, puis Cerberus qui attaque l'Idena, et maintenant ça." jugeait Nora en levant un sourcil.  
"Vous allez vite en besogne les filles." souriait Tali. "Vous confondez Cerberus et Shepard, quand même. Ils sont un peu l'opposé l'un de l'autre."  
"Ca reste des Humains." répondait Nora dubitative.  
"Dire que Cerberus et Shepard, c'est la même chose, c'est comme dire que nos exilés et toi, c'est pareil, voyons." s'agaçait Tali.  
"Bah voyons." bougonnait Nora. "Me confond pas avec ces pygaks." Puis songeuse. "Soit."  
"Au fait, vous démarrez quand l'entrainement de ta chieuse de fille ?" demandait Tali en souriant.  
"Hey, va chier!" s'écria Kali.  
"Probablement après la mission." songeait Nora.  
"Oh super, j'ai hâte." soupirait la fille de façon sarcastique.  
"Fais simplement ce que je te dis, et tout se passera bien." répondait Nora en retournant finir sa vaisselle.  
"Et voilà, ça commence." répondait Kali en roulant des yeux.


	7. Capture

_**Quelque part dans les Systèmes Terminus** _ _  
Un ans avant le départ prévu par l'Initiative_

"Bon, les p'tits. Je pars avec Brok et la moitié de l'équipe avec les Asaris. Vous autres, vous restez ici. Tenez-vous prêts à intervenir." Disait Nora à Tharus, Vine et les autres.  
"Je peux venir ?" Demanda Vine juste avant qu'elle n'embarque.  
Nora lui souria. "Nan Vine, pas cette fois. Si ça dégénère, ils vont avoir besoin d'une Quarienne qui aime tout faire péter, hé hé."  
Vine était perplexe. "Pourquoi ça dégénèrerait avec les Asaris ?"  
Nora ria doucement. "Ta naïveté est réconfortante. Pour elles, nous ne sommes que des sales Quariens, des citoyens de seconde zone. Si elles doivent nous écraser la gueule pour atteindre leur objectif, elles n'hésiteront pas. C'est pour ça que je préfère vous laisser ici."  
Vine soupira. "Pourquoi tout le monde nous en veut ? Où qu'on aille, je les entends nous insulter." Elle finissait en baissant les yeux.  
"Parce que les gens sont des sales bosh'tet d'ignorants. Laisses les caqueter. Sauf s'ils insultent profondément ta race. Là, je t'autorise à leur mettre un coup dans le pif, histoire de les calmer."  
Vine et Nora faisaient un check. "Bonne chance, Capitaine."  
"Ça n'est pas une question de chance, uniquement de talent, Lieutenant." Souriait Nora.

Nora se dirigeait vers la tente du commandant des guerrières d'élite.  
"Hé hé. On devine tes joues rouges, Capitaine." Se moquait Brok.  
"Tu m'étonnes, elles sont bonnes les Asaris." Répondait Nora dont le sourire s'entendait. "Ça donne envie de toucher. Mais heureusement, elles ne voient pas au travers de la visière." Elle riait en frappant la poitrine de son second avant d'entrer.  
"Capitaine Voom, j'imagine ?" Lui disait l'Asari avec un sourcil levé et un ton condescendant.  
Nora ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder de la tête aux pieds. "Hé hé…" soupirait-elle à voix basse. "Capitaine Theris, je présume ?" Disait-elle d'une voix plus suave que voulue.  
L'Asari soupira. "Quand on m'a dit que vous aviez le même objectif que nous, j'ai d'abord cru à une blague."  
"Ces pirates ont kidnappé nos civils alors qu'ils se rendaient à la mine en transporteur. On a besoin des coordonnées de leur camp principal pour les retrouver. On a fait une reconnaissance. On sait exactement où sont les informations que nous cherchons toutes les deux." De nouveau, elle la regardait discrètement de la tête aux pieds. Sous son masque, Nora se léchait les lèvres devant cette beauté.  
"Pourriez-vous cesser de me reluquer ?" Demanda Sarissa.  
Nora était surprise. Les masques Quariens avaient une visière fumée les protégeant leurs yeux des luminosités trop agressives. Comment pouvait-elle voir ce que faisait Nora ?  
"Votre visière n'est pas assez fumée pour le masquer totalement, Capitaine Voom." Disait-elle agacée.  
Nora souria. "C'est que vous êtes loin d'être moche, vous savez." Puis d'une voix plus suave. "Très loin…"  
"Je ne suis pas de celles qui couchent le premier soir, encore moins avec des Quariens. Donc inutile d'insister." Disait-elle fermement.

Le briefing terminé, les Quariens rejoignaient leur tente dans un coin du camp Asari.  
"Putain, Capitaine, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait t'en mettre une." Riait Brok. "J'avais grave envie de rire."  
"Elle m'a choquée ! Comment elle a pu voir ça, sérieux !" Riait Nora.  
"Un Humain m'a dit un jour qu'on distinguait les ombres du nez et de la bouche dans certaines conditions." Affirmait Jol.  
"Hmm… donc elle a dû voir que je me léchais les babines." Riait Nora en se levant pour sortir.  
"Tu vas où ?" Demanda Brok.  
"Prendre l'air." Répondait Nora dont le sourire s'entendait.

Si le Capitaine du commando n'était pas intéressée, ça n'était pas le cas d'un de ses lieutenants. Nora en était convaincue. Après la discussion avec le Capitaine Asari, une des trois autres dans la pièce lui faisait de l'oeil. Elle souria en la voyant apparaître dans un coin discret, lui faisant signe de venir. Nora se déplaçait discrètement vers elle, s'assurant que personne ne la voit.  
"Salut ma jolie…" lui disait-elle en tournant autour.  
"Bonsoir Capitaine…" disait-elle sensuellement. "J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous… il paraît que vous êtes une héroïne pour votre race ?" Elle souriait.  
Nora souria. "Il paraît. Mais je préfère penser que j'ai seulement accompli mon devoir…" disait-elle en s'approchant.  
"Tout ça donne envie…" souria l'Asari en l'entourant de ses bras autour de son cou.  
"Tu pourras pas me satisfaire, mais je pense pouvoir te faire monter, ma jolie…" lui susurrait Nora à l'oreille.  
"On peut  _monter_  toutes les deux. Nous avons une technique pour ça." Souriait-elle. "Embrasse l'éternité…"

 _Nora se retrouvait dans un autre monde. "Waw, on est où ?" Souriait-elle. "C'est la fameuse fusion Asari ?"_  
Elle était devant elle, nue. "Fusion légère. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous découvrir, Capitaine Nora'Voom." L'Asari lui retira son masque. D'abord elle fut surprise de découvrir à quoi ressemblait Nora. Puis elle souria. "Hmm… jolie cœur, la Quarienne."  
Nora fit un grand sourire. "Hé hé. Je sais. Et je te retourne le compliment, chérie."  
Elle se retrouvait nue dans l'esprit de l'Asari et l'embrassait tout en caressant sa poitrine et le bas de son dos. L'Asari commença à dégager de l'énergie noire tout en caressant l'entrejambe de Nora et sa poitrine.  
" _Oh putain… c'est jamais monté si vite…" gémissait Nora qui devait se concentrer pour continuer à l'embrasser dans le cou tout en la caressant._  
" _La fusion exacerbe les désirs et sensations…" gémissait l'Asari._  
Rapidement, Nora pénétrait ses deux doigts dans le vagin de l'Asari qui lui faisait autant. Nora caressait également son anus, le tout en l'embrassant dans le cou et sur la poitrine.  
L'Asari lui rendit la politesse en pénétrant deux doigts devant.  
S'entourant d'énergie noire, les deux partenaires jouissaient en flottant dans le vide.  
Nora fit entrer le doigt de sa deuxième main derrière et les cris de l'Asari redoublaient, tant son point G était stimulé.

Deux heure plus tard, c'était fini. Elles l'avaient fait plusieurs fois de plusieurs façons, le tout sous fusion.  
"C'était génial, chérie." Chuchotait Nora à son oreille avant de se relever.  
"Tu m'as subjuguée, Capitaine…" soupira l'Asari.  
"J'ai presque vingt ans d'expérience, ma biche. J'ose espérer que ça m'a donné quelques aptitudes… hé hé." Souriait-elle.  
"Alors soit rassurée…" souriait l'Asari en retour.  
Soudain elle perdait son sourire en regardant derrière Nora et elle était même prise d'effroi. Nora se retournait et était face à Sarissa Theris qui les observait bras croisés, yeux plissés et mâchoire serrée.  
"Capitaine, vous abusez de mon hospitalité." Lui disait-elle.  
Nora leva un sourcil sous son casque. "Je n'allais pas refuser une invitation…" puis elle ricanait doucement en retournant à sa tente.  
Sarissa l'arrêtait juste avant. "J'ai hâte que notre collaboration se termine."  
Nora la regardait avec un sourire en coin sous son casque. "Moi j'ai hâte de me faire une autre Asari. Hé hé." Puis elle la regardait à nouveau de la tête aux pieds en se mordant la lèvre avant de partir vers sa tante.  
Sarissa regardait sa chasseresse qui baissait les yeux. "N'avez-vous donc pas de pudeur ?"  
"Ça fait des semaines qu'on est ici, Capitaine. J'ai remarqué qu'elle était ouverte et j'étais curieuse de savoir à quoi elle ressemble." Répondait-elle en déglutissant.  
"Pour information, le Capitaine Nora'Voom a une réputation de collectionneuse. Vous n'êtes qu'une conquête au milieu de centaines d'autres."  
"De milliers." Corrigeait Nora en rejoignant sa tente et avant de rire.  
Sarissa soupira. "Voilà ce que vous êtes. C'est déshonorant, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?"  
La chasseresse hésita. "Ça n'enlève rien au fait que je voulais profiter de sa présence pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Collectionneuse ou pas."  
"Puisque vous faites peu de cas de votre honneur… c'est votre problème après tout. Mais si ça se reproduit, je m'arrangerai pour que vous soyez mutée au poste le plus dégradant et ingrat possible. C'est compris ?"  
"Oui mon Capitaine." Répondait l'Asari nerveusement.

Nora rentrait sous sa tente satisfaite. "Oh putain, Brok. J'me suis fait une p'tite Asari, c'était génial." Riait-elle en prenant à boire.  
"J'en étais sûr… tu vas nous causer des ennuis…" répondait-il en soupirant.  
"Oh c'est déjà fait." Répondait-elle. "Le Capitaine Theris nous a grillé. Mais j'm'en fous. J'ai pris mon pied au moins." Elle balayait de la main.  
Brok se frappait le front. "T'aurais pu attendre qu'on ait accompli la mission."  
"Elle m'a foutu son p'tit cul bien roulé sous les yeux, ça m'a donné des envies. Comment je suis censée résister ?" Demandait-elle.  
"Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à un Quarien. T'es restée seule trop longtemps, Capitaine." Souriait-il.  
Nora leva un sourcil. "Donc les mecs peuvent parler comme ça, et pas les nanas ? C'est très sexiste ça…"  
Jol éclatait de rire. "Vous parlez d'elle comme d'un bout de viande, Capitaine. D'ailleurs vous parlez de toutes vos conquêtes comme d'un bout de viande."  
"Pas de jaloux comme ça !" Riait-elle.

Nora se réveillait attachée à une table, entourée par trois pirates. Un Butarien, un Krogan et un Galarien.  
"Enfin réveillée…" souriait le Butarien. "Capitaine Voom ! Votre réputation vous précède…"  
"En revanche toi, personne te connaît." Répondait-elle en ricanant.  
"Vous perdrez vite votre sourire." Lui disait-il en étant si proche de sa visière qu'il y déposait de la buée. "Ce Galarien est capable de vous torturer sans vous tuer." Il se mettait à rire avant de se retourner. "Vas-y. Fais lui une démonstration."  
"Alors Capitaine… Quel membre préférez-vous perdre ?" Souriait le Galarien. "Le bras gauche ? La jambe ? Oh non… je sais. Et si je me débarrassais de votre bras droit ?"  
Son sourire grandissait alors que Nora était perplexe. Comment pourrait-il la torturer sans risquer de la tuer ? Les minutes qui suivaient, elle compris enfin. Il était capable de broyer lentement son os sans même faire un trou à sa combinaison. Son système immunitaire préservé, la torture pouvait durer.

Il a semblé à Nora que ça dura plusieurs heures. Plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles le Galarien broyait chaque centimètres carrés de son avant-bras droit pendant que le Krogan répétait ses questions. Est-ce que l'un d'eux avait reussi à s'enfuir. Est-ce qu'il avait récupéré les infos. Mais Nora répétait toujours la même chose.  
"Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema. Unité d'intervention. Vaisseau Neema."  
Le temps passant, ça devenait difficile de parler et de rester éveillée. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, sa combinaison ne diffusait pas les anti-douleur. Elle avait maintenant complètement perdu l'usage de son avant-bras. Elle le savait et finissait par s'évanouir.

Pendant deux jours, elle tenta de déclencher son omni-tool.  
"Bon sang…" sanglotait-elle avec son bras droit tenu par le gauche. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait…"  
Elle repensait à sa capture. Tout se passait bien. Les Asaris s'infiltraient pendant que les Quariens foutaient la merde dans le camp aidés de drones et cachés pour ne pas être vus. Soudain elle voyait un laser sur Brok. L'instant d'après, le laser disparaissait, sans doute tué par l'une des chasseresses. Mais dans la minute, les pirates les attaquaient en force. Jol fut le premier tué et Brok le dernier. Ses six commandos morts, elle était assommée d'un coup de crosse. Juste avant de s'évanouir, elle voyait les Asaris s'enfuir, probablement avec les infos dont elle avait besoin. Sarissa Theris la regardait avant de disparaître derrière un relief.

Un bruit. Des pas. Vite, il faut sortir. Nora faisait semblant de dormir, essayant de résister à la douleur. Elle était immobile. Si bien que ce crétin d'humain l'a cru morte et lui a tourné le dos. Première erreur. Nora se relevait discrètement et lui brisait la nuque dans un immense effort avec sa main gauche. Un coup net et précis.  
Elle avançait tant bien que mal dans les couloirs. Ces crétins avaient laissé ses armes dans un coin. Deuxième erreur. Elle mettait l'un des pompes dans son dos et prenait le deuxième. Étrangement, ou heureusement, elle n'eut aucun mal à sortir du bâtiment très mal gardé. Juste un garde par-ci par-là qu'elle attirait puis assommait avant de lui briser les os du crâne avec le pied.  
Dehors, elle repérait le dépôt de munitions tout juste à côté de leur taverne, pleine de ces sales faces de varren.


	8. Evasion

_**Quelque part dans les Systèmes Terminus** _ _  
Un ans avant le départ prévu par l'Initiative_

"Je suis inquiète, Tharus. Ils n'ont pas donné de nouvelles depuis deux jours. C'est pas normal !" S'angoissait Vine.  
"Je suis d'accord. Il faut qu'on aille voir." Répondait-il. "À toi l'honneur, petite." Souriait-il.  
Vine serra les dents, se retenant de lui décoller une baffe. Puis elle se levait. "Allons voir pourquoi le Capitaine n'a donné aucune nouvelle depuis deux jours !"  
Elle organisait rapidement les hommes restants. Elle partait en éclaireurs avec Tharus et les autres suivraient de près.

Arrivés à proximité du camp de pirates, elle comprenait.  
"Ils sont morts…" disait-elle en se laissant tomber sur ses genoux. "Ils sont tous morts !" Elle pleurait.  
Tharus retenait ses larmes devant Jol, Brok et les autres, pourrissant depuis deux jours.  
"Le Capitaine n'est pas là !" Disait-elle en la cherchant. "Ils l'ont certainement capturée."  
Tharus vérifiait avec sa lunette l'intérieur du camp. "La majorité est à la taverne. Pour le reste, je vois quelques gardes par-ci par-là. Ils ont tué un paquet de pirates avant de périr.  
"Et le Capitaine ?"  
Tharus cherchait. "Oh bon sang… elle est au dépôt de munitions !"  
Vine sortait son fusil de précision. "Son bras. Elle ne peut plus s'en servir !"  
Tharus activa son omni-tool. "On a trouvé le Capitaine ! Elle est gravement blessée et est bloquée dans le camp ! Les autres sont morts. Prévenez la frégate qu'il nous faut un support médical d'urgence. On va la récupérer."  
" _Bien reçu. Jal, appel la frégate et demande un support médical. Nous on va les aider."_  
" _Compris !"_  
" _Lieutenant, Sergent, nous arrivons en renfort. Sommes sur objectif dans une minute."_  
"Bien compris."

Nora allait au dépôt. Son bras était trop douloureux pour faire quoique ce soit. Une grenade ferait donc l'affaire. Soudain elle les voyait. Les lasers de Tharus et Vine. Elle leur avait donné des couleurs caractéristiques. Elle pris un sourire en coin en regardant dans leur direction. Mais une ombre l'attira. Soudain, deux lames étaient sur son cou.  
"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda un Drell.  
"C'est plutôt à moi d'vous poser la question…" soupirait-elle. "Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema. J'essaie de m'barrer."  
Il retirait ses lames. "Moi aussi, je dois partir."  
Le Drell se montrait enfin. Il était blessé à la jambe. Derrière lui, deux pirates égorgés.  
"Je vois qu'il vous ont fait subir la même chose qu'à moi…" disait-il en regardant le bras de Nora et en montrant sa jambe.  
"Comment vous faites pour marcher ?" Demandait-elle perplexe.  
"Adrénaline." Souriait-il. "Et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'anti-douleurs."  
Elle soupira. "Vous êtes prêt ?"  
"Prêt pour quoi ?" Demanda le Drell en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Pour le feu d'artifice." On entendait son sourire. "C'est quoi votre nom ?"  
"Brani Krola. Enchanté."  
"De même. Mes hommes sont juste à côté. J'vais faire exploser ce dépôt et on devra courir là-bas." De la tête, elle montrait la direction de Tharus et Vine. "Ils nous couvriront."  
"Bien compris." Souriait-il.

Nora jetait trois grenades avec son aide. Immédiatement, ils se mettaient à courir. Vine et Tharus avaient déjà abattus les gardes sur leur chemin. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire exploser le mur. Vine comptait dans sa tête et se levait.  
"Un… deux… trois… quatre…" elle activa le lance-roquettes sur son épaule. "Cinq." Et déclenchait le tir.  
Le dépôt de munitions explosa en même temps que sa roquette sur le mur. La taverne soufflée, la majorité des pirates étaient morts ou gravement blessés.  
Nora et Brani émergeaient des ruines du mur, couverts par Vine, Tharus et les autres Quariens de l'unité.  
"C'est qui ?" Demanda Tharus au sujet de Brani.  
"Un ami." Souriait Nora avant de s'évanouir.  
Vine eut à peine le temps de la rattraper. Brani aussi finissait par s'écrouler.


	9. L'email de Vine

_**Station Omega** _ _  
Un ans avant le départ prévu par l'Initiative_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Kali surveillait discrètement les communications de la troupe des Soleils Bleus qui embarquaient actuellement sur la navette transportant armes et munitions vers leur QG. L'occasion était trop bonne. Personne ne surveillait la navette actuellement. Le petit groupe de pirates était tranquillement en train de boire et manger dans le baraquement à une centaine de mètres.  
Kali aurait pu rentrer à la Flottille. Elle avait amassé assez de crédits avec tous les piratages qu'elle avait discrètement réalisé dans toutes les colonies qu'elle avait visité ces deux derniers mois. Mais revenir avec un chargement plein d'armes et de munitions était plus judicieux, d'autant plus avec les rumeurs courant ces derniers temps dans la Flottille au sujet d'une nouvelle guerre contre les Geths.

Elle était prête à courir jusqu'à cette navette. Elle jetait un dernier coup d'œil, son drone Skik'Tobia prêt à intervenir. Mais au moment de se lancer, une notification apparaissait sur son omni-tool pourtant paramétré en mode privé. Une seule chose pouvait expliquer l'existence de cette notification. Un message urgent en provenance de la flotte.

* * *

_De: Vine'Xul vas Neema_  
À: Kali'Voom nar Neema  
Objet: Informations très importantes concernant votre mère

Bonjour Kali'Voom,

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi. Je suis le Lieutenant Vine'Xul vas Neema et je fais partie de l'unité de votre mère.

Elle est actuellement hospitalisée sur l'Auzurgen et je vais être honnête, son état de santé est inquiétant, bien que sa vie ne soit pas en danger. Elle a été gravement blessée au bras droit, à quoi s'est ajouté une infection post-opératoire.

Je sais que vous effectuez actuellement votre pèlerinage et comme je le disais, sa vie n'est pas en danger. Les médecins l'ont plongée dans un coma artificiel pour le moment, afin de faciliter les interventions chirurgicales et la guérison. Pour information, elle devrait y rester encore trois semaines, d'après le docteur Kruss'Drodis vas Auzurgen.

Cordialement,  
Lieutenant Vine'Xul vas Neema

* * *

Le cœur de la jeune Quarienne se serra à la lecture du message. Sa mère avait été gravement blessée et ça lui faisait peur. Le doute l'assaillait maintenant. Devait-elle risquer sa vie en volant ce vaisseau et rentrer immédiatement ou devait-elle être prudente et utiliser les trois semaines restantes pour collecter un maximum de crédits sur le chemin vers la Flottille ? Il fallait réfléchir vite. Le transporteur lui permettrait certainement d'obtenir l'affectation au Neema. À lui seul, il était plus que suffisant. Mais maintenant elle se surprenait à penser à l'avenir. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails, mais elle pressentait que la blessure de sa mère était bien plus grave qu'elle n'y paraissait. On ne plonge pas quelqu'un dans un coma artificiel uniquement pour une fracture ou une infection. Et si ce qu'elle avait amassé ne suffisait pas ?

Pas de temps à perdre. Kali fronçait à la navette pour s'en emparer rapidement avant que l'unité des Soleils Bleus ne revienne. Une fois à bord, elle mettait le cap sur l'Auzurgen. Elle déciderait là-bas de ce qu'elle choisira.


	10. L'Auzurgen

_**Quelque part dans les Systèmes Terminus** _ _  
Vaisseau Auzurgen - Onze mois avant le départ avec l'Initiative_

"Comme je le disais dans mon message, elle est restée trois semaines dans le coma. Ils ont été obligés de remplacer son radius et son cubitus par une prothèse, en incluant les deux jointures proximale et distale. Ça fait déjà deux fois qu'ils l'opèrent. Ils ont aussi été obligés de remplacer son implant OmniTech. Ils avaient réussi à griller les circuits." Vine soupirait face à Kali qui avait failli perdre sa mère.  
"Mais comment a-t-elle pu sortir de là ?"  
"Deux jours après la torture, le garde a cru qu'elle était morte. Elle lui a brisé la nuque. Elle s'est frayée un chemin jusqu'à dehors où elle a rencontré un Drell qui l'a aidée. Dans ma lunette, je l'ai vu lui sauver la vie en égorgeant deux gardes qui venaient vers elle. Elle a fait exploser le dépos de munitions pour tuer une majorité de pirates dans le bâtiment à côté. Je leur ai ouvert la voie en faisant un gros trou dans le mur d'enceinte pendant que Tharus abattait les gardes restant. Et ils ont pu sortir. On les a récupéré à ce moment là."  
"J'ai entendu parler d'Asaris ?" Demanda Kali en plissant le regard.  
"Je n'ai pas le droit de donner les détails. Mais effectivement, elles étaient là avant que votre mère ne soit capturée." Répondait Vine en serrant les dents.  
"Qu'est devenu le Drell ?"  
"On lui a procuré les premiers secours. Ensuite on l'a ramené chez lui où il a pu être soigné."  
"Merci Vine. Je vais aller la voir."  
"Et moi je vais rencontrer son remplaçant, même s'il n'est là que temporairement." Elle roulait des yeux. "On dit qu'il est jeune mais compétent." Elle soupirait fortement.  
"Ça n'est que temporaire de toute façon." Souriait Kali.

Elle entrait dans la chambre de sa mère qui était placée en bulle stérile. La première chose qui la frappa, après l'atiraille autour de son bras droit pour protéger les incisions chirurgicales encore fraîches, était son teint. Pâle au possible. De larges cernes noirâtres entouraient ses yeux, laissant croire à des bleus. Il semblait aussi à Kali qu'elle avait perdu du poids. Ses joues semblaient légèrement creusées.  
De mémoire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Bien-sûr sa mère avait déjà été blessée en mission et il en avait forcément découlé une infection souvent sans gravité mais qui avait entraîné fièvres et vomissements. Mais jamais au point d'être hospitalisée si longtemps et avec une telle gravité. Elle remarqua aussi sa coiffure qui n'en était plus une. Elle se souvenait alors de ces nombreuses fois où elle avait reproché à sa mère une vanité mal placée, à force de prendre autant soin d'elle et de son apparence. " _Kali, ça n'est pas de la vanité. Mais si je veux pouvoir rencontrer du monde, j'ai plutôt intérêt à ressembler à autre chose qu'un épouvantail."_  Lui répondait-elle à chaque fois. Ça l'agaçait en général, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, Kali aurait préféré qu'elle soit une fois de plus en train de se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Sa mère semblait dormir pour l'instant. Kali s'asseya sur le siège visiteur prévu à cet effet à l'extérieur de la bulle. Quelques instants plus tard, un Quarien en blouse blanche entra.  
"Vous devez être Kali'Voom, je présume ? Docteur Kruss'Drodis vas Auzurgen, je suis en charge du cas de votre mère." Disait-il en vérifiant ses constantes.  
"Bonjour Docteur." Commença Kali avant de s'interrompre. Elle marquait un temps d'arrêt. "Est-ce qu'elle… est-ce qu'elle va bien ?" Comme la question pouvait lui paraître ridicule, maintenant qu'elle s'était entendu la poser.  
"Compte tenu de ce qu'elle a subi, je suis relativement optimiste." Répondait-il. "Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, son bras gauche était partiellement brûlé, probablement à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait pour désactiver l'implant OmniTech. Quant à son bras droit, les dommages sur son ossature étaient considérables. Nous pensons que son bourreau avait une très grande maîtrise de son pouvoir télékinésique. Un médecin ou quelqu'un avec une formation médicale, peut-être. Il a été d'une précision redoutable, évitant soigneusement les blessures ouvertes et les hémorragies." Il était songeur. "Je me demande s'il savait que la spécialité de votre mère était les contre-mesures des pouvoirs biotiques."  
Clairement, sa remarque agaça au plus haut point Kali qui hésitait clairement à lui mettre son poing dans le nez. Quelle ironie. Elle qui avait toujours reproché son côté impulsif à sa mère, la voilà qui comprenait maintenant ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour faire le vide puis soudain s'en rendait compte. "Était ?"  
"Pardon ?"  
"Vous avez dit que c' _était_  sa spécialité. Que voulez-vous dire ?!" Demanda-t-elle en perdant patience.  
"Eh bien, votre mère pourra difficilement retrouver toutes ses fonctions moteur." Répondait-il en la fixant dans les yeux. "Son Commandant est d'ailleurs passé hier pour lui annoncer son retrait du service actif."  
"Attendez ! Quoi ?!" S'écria Kali qui n'en revenait pas. "Mais ça n'est que temporaire, non ?"  
Cette fois le docteur baissa son datapad pour lui parler. "Mademoiselle Kali'Voom nar Neema, votre mère a subi un traumatisme très important. Ça inclut des traumatismes psychologiques. Elle a été torturée durant vingt trois heures avant d'être laissée captive dans une cellule sans nourriture ni hydratation encore vingt quatre heures de plus. Son effort pour sortir de sa prison a été intense et des plus douloureux. Elle ne pourra jamais retrouver toutes ses fonctions moteur au bras. Et il est fort probable qu'elle sera à jamais marquée psychologiquement par ce qu'elle a subi."  
La rage montait en Kali. "Et c'est sans compter sur l'infection que vous et votre équipe lui avez provoqué ! N'est-ce pas ?!"  
Le docteur plissa son regard. "Je vais passer sur ce manque cruel de respect étant donné la situation. Dans l'immédiat, votre mère a besoin de repos et nous la garderons très certainement encore un mois. Je vous suggère de penser à ce que vous ferez toutes les deux quand vous sortirez."

Les joues de Kali la brûlaient tant son énervement était intense. Elle décidait de se rasseoir sur le fauteuil, le temps qu'il termine ce qu'il devait faire et s'en aille. Assommée par l'attente et ses émotions, Kali était réveillée pas moins de deux heures plus tard.  
"Kali…" Appelait Nora d'une voix fatiguée, à peine perceptible.  
La jeune Quarienne ouvrait les yeux. Sa mère était réveillée. Elle réussissait à peine à tourner la tête.  
"Maman…" disait Kali en se levant, s'avançant vers la paroie de a bulle stérile.  
La respiration saccadée, Nora fit un très léger sourire. "Est-ce que tu as fini ton pèlerinage ?"  
"Non. Je suis venue dès que j'ai su." répondait-elle.  
"Pardon…" répondait Nora tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.  
"Ca n'est pas ta faute !"  
"Pardon, j'ai échoué…" sanglotait-elle.  
"Maman, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît." demandait Kali, son front et ses mains posés contre la bulle. "Je vais repartir, le temps que tu aille mieux. Je vais finir mon pèlerinage. Je sais déjà quoi faire. Je serai de retour à la maison en même temps que toi. Je te le promets."  
"Prends ton temps. C'est une étape importante." répondait Nora qui s'était un peu calmée.  
"Oui, je le ferai."


	11. Sortie d'hôpital

_**Quelque part dans les Systèmes Terminus** _ _  
Vaisseau Neema - Dix mois avant le départ avec l'Initiative_

La main tremblante, Nora s'avançait dans le couloir menant à son appartement, tel un fantôme. Amaigrie, fatiguée, la douleur lancinante dans son bras en écharpe revenait. Avant d'ouvrir sa porte, elle pris quelques secondes pour souffler, sa tête appuyée contre son bras valide qui lui-même reposait contre le mur. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne des gestes que le thérapeute lui avait appris, pour resynchroniser sa prothèse et son implant.  
"Capitaine ?" demanda quelqu'un derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna, un peu trop vite. Serrant les dents pour subir en silence la douleur vive lui parcourant le bras. Sa voisine Talora'Tikrik était là.  
"Capitaine, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir. Nous étions très inquiets."  
"Bonjour Talora." répondait-elle d'une voix fatiguée. "Je… Je vous prie de m'excuser, je dois rentrer. J'ai besoin de me reposer."  
"Oui bien-sûr, je comprends." répondait-elle peinée de voir son héroïque voisine dans cet état. "Souhaitez-vous que je vous apporte à manger plus tard dans la soirée ? Ca ne me gêne pas."  
"Non merci, Talora. J'ai ce qu'il faut." répondait-elle en ouvrant sa porte. "Bonne soirée…"  
"Bonne soirée Capitaine…" répondait-elle perplexe à la porte qui se refermait.

Il fallait faire vite. La douleur était vive. C'était comme si on enfonçait une lame profondément dans la chaire et qu'on s'acharnait à la tourner encore et encore. Nora activa son omni-tool de la main gauche et entreprit de resynchroniser tout ça. Après quelques minutes, ça allait mieux. Essouflée, à bout de force, elle s'asseya sur une chaise à la petite table. Son projet du moment traînait par là. La miniaturisation du lance-missile portatif de Vine et son équivalent en sulfateuse. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait autre chose que se remémorer les évènements passés. Pleurant encore et encore dans son lit d'hôpital.  
D'abord il faudrait manger. Elle ouvrait le placard et trouvait quelques rations de survie qu'elle dévora rapidement. Se sentant mieux, elle allait se chercher un verre et la bouteille de whisky puis s'installait à la table pour travailler sur les deux armes. Sa main tremblante versa l'alcool dans le verre. Le cliqueti du verre la fit pleurer. Jamais plus le Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema ne serait le Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema. Si verser un peu d'alcool dans un verre provoquait ça, comment pourrait-elle continuer à se battre et à fabriquer une arme ? Le souvenir du Commandant Silius'Brabik vas Neema lui rendant visite à l'hôtipal lui revenait en tête. Elle repartait alors dans des sanglots interminables.  
" _Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema…" commençait-il avec un sourire en coin._  
" _Commandant…" disait-elle d'une petite voix. "Pardonnez-moi de ne pas me lever…"_  
" _De toute façon, vous n'avez jamais respecté mon grade, donc ça n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer…"_  
Nora soupira. "Je vous l'ai déjà dit… C'est elle qui est venue me voir…"  
" _Peu importe." Répondait-il. "J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer…" son sourire grandissait. "Une bonne nouvelle pour moi."_  
Nora se crispa tandis que la douleur dans son bras la relançait.  
" _Etant donné que vous êtes devenue inutile avec cette prothèse qui s'est infectée, vous êtes mise à la retraite d'office et vous allez retourner à la vie civile…" Il se mettait à rire doucement, jubilant de la nouvelle annoncée._  
Nora avait une envie irrésistible de pleurer. Depuis son pèlerinage, elle travaillait au sein de la flotte lourde. Elle aimait son travail dans les unités d'intervention. Elle aimait se battre pour les siens. Et ce bosh'tet de Commandant venait lui annoncer que c'était fini et qu'elle était virée. Elle sombra rapidement dans un nouveau sommeil, à force d'appuyer sur le bouton déclenchant la diffusion d'anti-douleur.  
Pour Nora, sa vie était finie, ruinée. Elle ne pouvait plus être Capitaine, elle ne pouvait plus se battre, elle ne pouvait plus fabriquer ses armes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de subsistance pour elle et Kali, qui devait revenir de son pèlerinage d'un moment à l'autre. Ce soir là, elle vida entièrement sa bouteille de whisky, tandis que la douleur revenait peu à peu. Au final, elle sombrait dans un sommeil alcoolisé, assise à la petite table du salon.

_**Secteur Nébuleuse du Sablier - Système Sowilo - Hagalaz** _ _  
Vaisseau du Courtier de l'Ombre_

Tali soupira. "Par les anciens…" L'envie de pleurer lui venait soudainement.  
Liara remarqua rapidement la Quarienne qui s'était isolée du reste du groupe et qui maintenant tournait en rond. Elle décida d'aller à sa rencontre. "Tali ? Un problème ?" Elle s'arrêta pour la regarder. Liara pouvait distinguer ses yeux s'ouvrir et se refermer, comme pour réfréner une envie de pleurer. Elle allait donc à son contact, pour essayer de consoler son amie. "Tali, que se passe-t-il ?"  
Finalement la Quarienne se mettait à sangloter. "Je viens de recevoir un mail d'une amie sur le Neema, au sujet de sa voisine."

Liara écouta attentivement l'histoire que lui racontait son amie.  
"Je suis si triste pour elle et sa fille. Je les connais un peu et… Je ne peux imaginer leur souffrance. Nora'Voom vas Neema est une héroïne pour les Quariens et un Capitaine respecté de la flotte lourde. Mon amie m'informe qu'elles traversent une épreuve difficile. Nora a été gravement blessée lors de sa dernière mission. Ma voisine me dit qu'elle est devenue handicapée et qu'elle ne sort plus du tout de chez elle. Parfois elle entend des bruits au travers de la cloison. Elle pense qu'elle pleure. Elle a aussi observé une grande quantité d'alcool dans les caisses de livraison. Elle pense qu'elle est en train de sombrer. J'ai envoyé un message à sa fille Kali et malheureusement, elle m'a confirmé ce qu'il se passe. Je suis si triste pour elles. Je les connais assez bien puisque j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Kali quand je rendais visite à mon amie. Et Nora m'a donné d'excellents conseils quand j'ai démarré mes missions après mon pèlerinage." Tali se mettait à pleurer. "Je suis si triste."  
Liara pris le temps de réfléchir. Les noms évoqués par Tali lui étaient familiers. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne. "Nora'Voom vas Neema, flotte lourde, Gei Hinnom, sauvetage ?"  
Tali leva la tête vers elle, arrêtant presque instantanément de pleurer. "Comment… ?"  
"L'ancien Courtier avait un rapport à ce sujet. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de détails, mais..." Elle réfléchissait. "Ca me revient maintenant. Le Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema était en charge de l'équipe qui devait récupérer les otages. Elle a réussi à tous les sauver sans faire une seule victime côté Quariens, pas même un blessé, et elle a empêché les kidnappeurs de s'en prendre à un autre vaisseau Quarien, c'est ça ?"  
"Je ne pensais pas que qui que ce soit d'autre qu'un Quarien puisse connaître cette histoire." se disait Tali.  
"Je peux t'assurer que j'ai appris tout un tas de choses intéressantes sur l'histoire de nos civilisation à tous, rien qu'en épluchant une infime partie des données du Courtier." répondait Liara avec un léger sourire. Puis elle prenait un air sérieux. "Quand tu dis qu'elle est devenue handicapée… ?"  
"Elle a perdu l'usage d'un bras. D'après Kali, la prothèse est défectueuse et elle a déjà subi une infection lors de son entrée à l'hôpital." Tali baissait les yeux. "Je suis si triste. Comment peut-on laisser tomber une héroïne comme ça ? Elle a toujours été dévouée à la cause Quarienne. Et Nora'Voom est l'une des meilleure combattantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Savoir que maintenant elle ne peut plus rien faire à cause de sa prothèse…"  
Liara réfléchissait. "Dis m'en plus sur le Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema, Tali. Car j'ai peut-être une solution qui l'aiderait à aller mieux."


	12. Une chance offerte

_**Quelque part dans les Systèmes Terminus** _ _  
Vaisseau Neema_

Quand Kali rentra ce soit là, comme tous les soirs depuis deux semaines qu'elle était revenue de pèlerinage, elle trouva sa mère endormie sur la table, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool vidées près d'elle. D'abord elle était agacée. Pendant qu'elle travaillait comme analyste et étudiait les échanges cryptés captés ici et là, sa mère se laissait aller. Puis elle devint rapidement triste en voyant l'état de son bras. Même en dormant, sa main tremblait. Le scan confirma la désynchronisation. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la souffrance ressentie. Plusieurs lettres de relance étaient négligemment posées sur le plan de travail, des factures à payer. Nora et Kali profitaient d'un appartement personnel, grâce à l'ancienne position professionnelle de sa mère. Mais avec son retour au civil, il leur fallait maintenant payer une redevance. Et c'était sans compter sur le paiement des provisions dont l'alcool occupait 50%. Le fait était que sa mère n'avait plus la force d'affronter la réalité. Celle de l'ancien Capitaine de la flotte lourde, ancienne créatrice d'armes, devenue handicapée moteur, en plus d'être seule avec sa fille depuis vingt ans. Sa mère avait touché le fond et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Soudain elle remarquait la notification sur l'omni-tool de sa mère endormie.

* * *

_De: Pionnier Alec Ryder (Initiative Andromeda)_  
À: Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema  
Objet: Vous avez été sélectionnée par l'Initiative

Bonjour Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema,

Je vous contact au nom du projet Initiative Andromeda. Ce projet vise à entreprendre la colonisation de la galaxie d'Andromède grâce à six vaisseaux. Le premier, le Nexus, servira d'ancre dans Andromède et sera l'équivalent de la Citadelle, le centre névralgique du gouvernement de l'Initiative. Les cinq autres sont des Arches qui transporteront jusqu'à 20000 colons jusqu'à Andromède, dans le secteur Heleus. Vous trouverez en pièce jointe une brochure explicative du projet qui je pense répondra à la plupart de vos questions.

Je me permets donc de vous contacter car votre dossier personnel nous a été transmis par une source anonyme qui vous a proposé au rang de Pionnier pour l'Arche Keelah Si'Yah qui transportera des colons des races non conciliennes avec une majorité de colons Quariens. Les Pionniers de l'Initiative sont en charge des explorations des planètes potentiellement colonisables, de l'éradication des menaces et de l'augmentation de la viabilité de ces planètes. Bien que très incomplet, votre dossier personnel nous intéresse au plus haut point. Votre profile correspond à ceux recherchés pour les postes de Pionniers.

_On nous a également informé que vous souffrez actuellement d'une blessure causée lors de votre dernière mission dans les UITS Quariennes. Sachez que l'Initiative peut vous soigner et changer votre prothèse sans aucune contrepartie financière, si vous désirez rejoindre le programme._

Je tiens à vous informer dès maintenant d'une précision concernant le rôle de Pionnier pour l'Initiative Andromeda. Tous les Pionniers sans exception se verront connectés physiquement et mentalement à une intelligence artificielle créée spécifiquement pour ce voyage, nommée SAM. Cette symbiose est obligatoire pour pouvoir devenir Pionnier. SAM permettra d'augmenter les réflexes, la force, l'endurance, la vitesse et l'intelligence de son porteur, lui conférant des pouvoirs supplémentaires et la possibilité de switcher entre différents profiles de combats. En contrepartie, l'intelligence de SAM évolue grâce aux expériences du porteur, lui conférant ainsi l'évolution nécessaire au développement de sa conscience. Si je devais simplifier à l'extrème, je résumerais cette évolution ainsi: plus vous portez SAM, plus il devient intelligent, plus il ressemble à un être vivant avec une personnalité propre (mais très proche de celle du porteur). SAM ne peut tuer son porteur sans s'altérer lui-même et y perdre une partie de ce qu'il est. Son seul but est d'aider le Pionnier et son équipe dans sa mission. En plus de la brochure de l'Initiative, vous trouverez ci-joint un document explicatif du fonctionnement et des capacités de SAM.

Je connais les réticences du peuple Quarien vis-à-vis des intelligences artificielles et je les comprends parfaitement. Je comprendrais que vous refusiez de devenir Pionnière à cause de SAM. Mais s'il vous plaît, je vous prie de réfléchir à ma proposition. Du fait de leur histoire, tous les Quariens que nous avions pré-sélectionnés jusqu'à présent ont refusé le poste. Or le temps presse avant le départ et nous avons besoin d'un Pionnier pour mener l'Arche Keelah Si'Yah jusqu'au secteur Heleus d'Andromède.

Cordialement,  
Pionnier Alec Ryder

* * *

Kali connaissait ces noms. Pendant son pèlerinage, elle avait entendu parler de cette Matriarche Asari qui avait rejoint le projet et encouragé ses sœurs à en faire autant. L'Initiative avait pour but de partir dans Andromeda, un aller sans retour vers cette galaxie qui est la plus proche de la Voie Lactée. Elle réveilla doucement sa mère. "Maman, il est temps que tu remontes."  
"Kali…" soupirait Nora encore imbibée d'alcool. "Oh Kali, j'suis désolée… j'suis plus bonne à rien..." Puis elle se mettait à sangloter.  
"Ne t'excuse pas, maman. Nous venons de recevoir la solution par email." Lui disait-elle en l'aidant à aller à son lit. "Demain, tu vas arrêter de boire et tu accepteras la proposition qu'ils te font."  
Avant de la laisser dormir, Kali resynchronisait la prothèse avec l'implant pour effacer ne serait-ce que temporairement la douleur. Elle allait ensuite prendre à manger dans le frigo. Sa mère avait quand même pris le temps de lui préparer un petit quelque chose. Puis elle allait dans sa chambre pour trouver un maximum d'informations au sujet de l'Initiative Andromeda.

_**Lieu tenu secret - Chantier de construction de l'Arche Keelah Si'Yah  
** _ _Neuf mois et demi avant le départ prévu par l'Initiative_

La navette venait de déposer Nora, Kali et quelques volontaires Quariens dans les locaux de l'Initiative. L'ancien Capitaine était affaibli par le voyage et par sa prothèse défectueuse. On devinait facilement son visage pâle au travers de sa visière, laissant transparaître son état de fatigue. Une humaine avec des cheveux courts et bruns se présenta à elle, accompagnée par une autre de plus forte corpulence.  
"Bonjour Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema. Je suis Jien Garson." lui disait-elle en tendant la main.  
Kali soutenant sa mère soupira brièvement en la voyant faire ce geste.  
"Pardonnez-moi…" disait Nora d'une petite voix. "Je ne peux plus me servir correctement de mon bras…" Les yeux de Nora commençaient à s'humidifier.  
"Je comprends parfaitement." Elle se tournait vers sa partenaire. "Son état est plus grave que ce que les Quariens nous ont laissé croire. Demandez à notre spécialiste de procéder à l'opération dès que possible. Dites-lui que c'est urgent."  
"Bien chef !"  
Jien Garson se tourna vers Kali et Nora. "Venez avec moi. Normalement, je procède d'abord à un entretien avec nos candidats, mais votre état vous empêchera de répondre à mes questions. Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers en attendant que le docteur remplace votre prothèse."

Dans son bureau, Garson faisait le point avec Alec Ryder en holo-conférence.  
"Son état est lamentable, Alec. Son bras la fait tant souffrir que sa fille est obligée de la soutenir physiquement. Ses traits sont tirés, elle est vidée de son énergie…" soupirait-elle.  
"J'ai entendu dire que son Commandant était en froid avec elle. J'imagine qu'il a profité de cette blessure pour s'en débarrasser. C'est triste, car de tous les dossiers qu'on m'a fait parvenir, c'est la seule qui sort du lot. Elle serait parfaite pour le rôle de Pionnière."  
"Espérons que le docteur pourra faire quelque chose." répondait-elle. "J'ai scanné discrètement son bras. Il y avait des traces d'infection, probablement datant de la pose de la prothèse. Les mécanismes sont usés. Et le logiciel est dépassé. C'est comme si on lui avait sciemment posé cette prothèse défectueuse."  
Alec Ryder soupira. "Il y arrivera. J'ai entièrement confiance en Harry. Il réussira à réparer son bras, comme il l'avait déjà fait pour Sara."  
"Tu as des nouvelles ? Comment vont tes enfants, Alec ?"  
Il détournait le regard. "Ils sont sur Terre depuis l'enterrement. L'Alliance les a déjà viré."  
"Tu devrais les faire venir. Ils seront beaucoup mieux dans nos locaux avec toi que sur Terre, livrés à eux-même."  
"Inutile. Je vais les y laisser jusqu'à ce que je décide de leur en parler ou non." répondait-il.  
"Alec… Tu ne peux pas les laisser comme ça !" protestait-elle.  
"Laisse tomber Jien, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis."  
L'assistante de Jien entrait dans son bureau. "Madame, le docteur Carlyle a décidé de procéder à l'opération immédiatement. Nous sommes en train de préparer le Capitain Voom."  
"Merci Tasha." souriait-elle. "Vous a-t-il indiqué s'il pourrait réparer les dégâts ?"  
"Il a dit que ça ne poserait pas de problème. L'infection dont elle souffrait a été contenue et éliminée par les médecins Quariens. Mais il devra remplacer tout son avant-bras, en incluant sa main."  
"Merci Tasha. Faites-moi savoir quand il aura terminé."  
"Bien madame." répondait-elle en sortant.  
Elle regarda le holo avec un petit sourire. "Tu vois, je te l'avais dit." souriait-il.  
"Je vais discuter avec sa fille, en attendant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'empêcher de venir, mais j'aime bien faire connaissance avec nos colons." souriait-elle.  
"Ok, il faut que je te laisse. Mon second fait des siennes au mess." soupirait-il.  
"Encore une perte de contrôle ?" riait-elle.  
"Visiblement elle n'aime pas qu'on la drague avec insistance." répondait-il en roulant des yeux.  
"Je ne peux que lui donner raison alors." riait-elle.

_**Lieu tenu secret - Chantier de construction de l'Arche Keelah Si'Yah  
** _ _Bureau de Jien Garson_

"Bonjour mademoiselle Voom." souriait Jien en l'invitant à s'asseoir.  
"Bonjour." répondait-elle simplement.  
"Je voulais simplement m'entretenir avec vous pendant que le docteur s'occupe de rendre sa liberté de mouvement à votre mère." indiquait Garson.  
"Peut-il réellement le faire ?" demandait-elle.  
"Oui." souriait l'Humaine. "Notre docteur Carlyle est doué. Mais en fait, il a tout simplement choisi de remplacer son avant-bras au complet."  
Kali fit montrer ses sourcils l'espace d'un court instant. "Dans ce cas, il n'est nul besoin d'être doué. Mais je vous remercie tout de même. Ma mère pourra sans doute retrouver une vie normale."  
"Justement, que pouvez-vous me dire sur elle ?" souriait l'Humaine. "Le dossier qu'on m'a fait parvenir est très incomplet."  
"Vous devriez lui demander." répondait la Quarienne.  
"Je devrais oui." souriait-elle encore. "Mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis également."  
"Je suis mal placée pour juger ma mère sur le terrain. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'un héro ne devrait pas être ainsi traité, quelque soit les griefs qu'on a contre lui." répondait Kali en serrant les dents.  
"Oui, son Commandant, c'est de lui que vous parlez, n'est-ce pas ?" soupirait Garson. "Sincèrement, si j'avais su qu'il avait fait ça…"  
Kali plissa le regard en penchant légèrement la tête. "Ne me dites pas que…"  
Garson soupira. "Si. En fait, à l'exception de ce qu'il se passe entre votre mère et lui, Silius'Brabik vas Neema est un excellent candidat pour prendre la tête des Quariens dans Andromeda. Ses états de service sont irréprochables et il est capable de tenir une négociation pour en prendre l'avantage. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un militaire soit aussi compétent pour devenir un représentant politique ou un dirigeant."  
Kali soupira. "Soit. De toute façon, ce qui est fait, est fait." Elle étouffa un rire très léger. "Je vous suggère d'attendre que l'Arche soit partie pour lui en parler."  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas." souriait Garson. "Les civils et politiques seront mis en stase très vite. Seuls les équipes d'intervention militaire et tactique resteront éveillées jusqu'au départ pour leur permettre de finaliser leurs entraînements. En plus des médecins, bien entendu. Et votre mère ayant été choisie pour devenir Pionnière, elle sera parmi les derniers éveillés." Puis sérieusement. "Elle me l'expliquera, mais savez-vous si elle dispose d'une équipe qui pourrait lui servir de commando dans Andromeda ?"  
"Si son ancienne unité accepte de la suivre, oui. Mais elle devra les en convaincre."


	13. Coucou... Tu me reconnais ?

_**Lieu tenu secret - Chantier de construction de l'Arche Keelah Si'Yah  
** Huit mois avant le départ prévu par l'Initiative_

 

Jien lisait les rapports sur les entraînements de sa future Pionnière Quarienne. Elle était réellement impressionnée. Cette Quarienne, dont la taille à elle seule en faisait déjà quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, était une combattante née. Dotée d'une grande force physique, de réflexe aiguisés et d'un grand sens du combat. Nora'Voom était une candidate sérieuse pour devenir l'une des plus puissantes Pionnières de l'Initiative avec Alec Ryder et la Matriarche Ishara. Elle esquissa un sourire en imaginant un combat entre ces trois là, se demandant qui pourrait bien en ressortir vainqueur. Puis elle chassait rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Les Pionniers n'ont ni vocation à travailler ensemble, ni vocation à se battre entre eux. Elle décidait d'aller à sa rencontre sur le terrain d'entraînement, pour discuter et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Nora était sur le terrain de simulation de combat et tirait sur tous les droïds qui se présentaient à elle. Jien Garson pouvait apprécier ses talents en direct. Un détail attira son attention. Cette Quarienne avait des habitudes étranges. En général, les soutiens se cantonnent à des emplacements relativement éloignés de la première ligne. Mais pas elle. Un fusils à pompe dans chaque main, elle n'hésitait pas à fondre sur l'adversaire pour décrocher quelques coups bien placés. L'autre étrangeté de cette Quarienne était le nombre de drones l'accompagnant. Et même si elle avait fini par lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait qu'un drone et jusqu'à 15 IV de combats basiques, ça restait très impressionant à voir, d'autant que les rapports des observateurs mentionnaient qu'elle n'en avait perdu aucun depuis le début de son entraînement. Le nom du drone avait beaucoup amusé Jien. Kill'Vemol. Nora n'avait eu aucune honte à expliquer la ressemblance du nom avec l'expression terrienne qu'elle trouvait très appropriée pour son petit drone. La Quarienne avait le combat dans le sang, c'était certains. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle pourrait garantir la sécurité aux colons de l'Initiative dans Heleus avec le Pionnier Turien et le Pionnier Humain. Et c'était sans compter sur ses talents d'ingénieure et son expertise en armes et protections qui l'avait même amenée à améliorer les droïds d'entraînement pour les rendre "plus intéressants", selon ses propres termes.

"Bravo Pionnière Voom." souriait Garson en frappant des mains.  
"Je croyais que je ne serai Pionnière qu'une fois SAM connecté ?" demandait-elle un peu surprise.  
"Oui bien entendu." souriait Garson. "Mais de toute façon, vous le serez quoiqu'il arrive. Autant vous habituer dès maintenant à ce rôle qui est vôtre." Elle regardait la quarantaine de droids d'entraînement détruits sur le terrain. "Vous êtes douée."  
Nora souria sous son masque. "Merci. Mais vous savez, le combat n'est pas la seule chose pour laquelle je suis douée…"  
Garson se mettait à rire. "Je n'en doute pas." Elle souriait en levant un sourcil. "N'est-ce pas frustrant pour vous ?"  
Nora souriait en se léchant les lèvres. "Heureusement que mes quartiers sont stérils, hé hé… Mais non. J'ai appris à vivre en combinaison et à prendre du plaisir à en offrir aux autres. Hormis dans la flottille et avec les Asaris, j'ai appris à vivre avec l'idée de pouvoir donner du plaisir sans forcément en recevoir, à l'exception des fois où j'active la fonction StimNerve de ma combinaison, mais ça ne vaut certainement pas un vrai contact physique. Donc non, je n'ai aucune frustration, tant que je peux voir une jolie femme ou un bel homme jouir." répondait-elle avec un sourire en coin. "Je peux vous montrer si vous voulez." Ajoutait-elle en s'approchant doucement.  
Garson étouffa un rire. "Non, merci." souriait-elle. Elle réfléchissait. "Ca n'est pas très éthique, mais je peux peut-être vous permettre de profiter de quelques jours de repos sur Omega. On raconte que l'Afterlife propose ce genre de services. Ca me dégoûte de vous imaginer faire ça, mais techniquement, vous êtes libre de profiter de vos permissions comme bon vous semble."  
Nora souriait ardemment en se mordant la lèvre à cette idée. "J'en profiterai pour tenter de recruter mon commando."  
"Bonne idée." souriait Garson.

_**Nébuleuse d'Oméga - Système Sahrabari - Station Omega  
** Bar Afterlife_

 

Nora débarquait sur la station indépendante. Elle allait immédiatement à l'Afterlife pour choisir celle qui passerait la nuit avec elle. "Hé hé… J'aime bien celle-ci." souriait-elle en montrant l'une des Asari près de l'entrée du bureau d'Aria T'Loak.  
Le Butarien la regarda puis regarda Nora. "Impossible."  
"Pourquoi ?" demandait Nora en levant un sourcil.  
"Liselle est un produit spécial. C'est Aria qui choisit elle-même qui elle doit divertir."  
Nora soupira. "Soit… Tant pis alors. De toute façon, j'aime pas payer pour ça."  
"Ca n'est pas parce qu'elle ne peut pas, que les autres ne peuvent pas non plus." soupirait le Butarien.  
"Non, c'est trop tard." répondait Nora. "C'est elle que je voulais, mais puisqu'elle est réservée à d'autres…"  
"Comme vous voulez…" répondait-il en roulant des yeux et en repartant.

Nora soupira devant son verre. "J'aurais p'tetre dû en choisir une autre finalement…" Depuis une heure, personne n'était venue la voir.  
Puis elle sentait une main se poser sur son épaule pour venir caresser ses omoplates et enfin son dos jusqu'à ses reins, la faisant frissonner. "Bonjour Capitaine Voom…" disait la voix sensuelle de Liselle.  
"Bonjour jolie Liselle." souriait-elle sous son masque. Elle regarda autour d'elle. "Est-ce que c'est Aria qui vous envoie ?" Le bureau d'Aria surplombait la salle et Nora pouvait voir son ombre qui la regardait au travers des vitres fumées.  
"Aria se demandait pourquoi la célèbre Capitaine Nora'Voom venait passer sa permission sur Omega, seule. Et ça l'intriguait de connaître la raison qui fait que vous êtes seule ici à ce bar depuis une heure alors que l'Afterlife propose ses services spéciaux." souriait l'Asari.  
"Je ne savais pas que j'étais si célèbre." répondait Nora perplexe.  
Liselle souria. "Aria T'Loak connaît beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de monde. Et elle se souvient de vous." Puis elle posa sa main entre les jambes de Nora qui sursauta.  
"Oh putain… Si t'as pas l'intention de coucher, évite de faire ça." demandait Nora en écartant sa main.  
Liselle se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille. "Pour vous, c'est gratuit."

Dès qu'elles entraient dans la chambre, Liselle quittait ses vêtements, pour le plus grand plaisir de Nora qui admirait la grande beauté de l'Asari. "Et maintenant, fusionnons." souriait l'Asari.  
Nora était dans la même chambre, mais le silence avait remplacé les bruits ambiants de musique et de gens qui parlent.  
"Vous pouvez quitter votre combinaison…" souriait Liselle.  
Nora retira son casque puis sa combinaison, se découvrant à l'Asari qui la regardait en se touchant. Puis elle se mise sur le lit avec elle, pour retirer sa main de son entrejambe. "Inutile, je pense que je peux le faire moi-même…" souriait-elle avant de l'embrasser tout en caressant les courbes de son corps.  
Nora soupirait dans le lit, quatre heures plus tard. "Dommage qu'on doivent faire ça par petit épisodes…"  
"Si je fusionnais avec vous plus d'une heure, vous pourriez en mourir." souriait Liselle près d'elle.  
"Et c'est bon ? Tu as pu prendre les infos dont t'avais besoin ?" demandait ensuite Nora en la fixant.  
Liselle perdait son sourire. Au moment de partir, Nora attrapa son poignet. "J'espère qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas trop de ramener une si maigre pitance." Puis elle la lâcha en prenant un sourire en coin. "En tout cas, j'ai bien pris mon pied, merci." Elle s'étirait dans le lit.  
"Je dois bien avouer que vous êtes douée. Mais ne comptez plus sur Aria pour obtenir ce genre de choses." répondait Liselle avant de sortir.  
Nora se mettait à rire. "La pauvre, elle risque de se faire déchirer." Puis s'étira encore. "Oh putain, ça m'a fait un bien fou."

Deux jours plus tard, Vine et Tharus se rendaient sur Omega après avoir reçu une invitation de l'ancien Capitaine Nora'Voom. Elle n'était pas seule à l'Afterlife. Elle était accompagnée de ce Drell, Brani Krola, rencontré lors de cette horrible mission qui avait coûté son bras et sa carrière à Nora.  
"Je vais vous faire une proposition que vous ne pouvez pas refuser." Annonçait d'emblée Nora. "J'ai été enrôlée dans ce qui s'appelle l'Initiative. C'est un projet de départ pour Andromeda. Vous devez tous êtes au courant du bordel qui se prépare dans la Voie Lactée actuellement." Elle regardait son auditoire.  
"Les Moissonneurs." répondait Vine.  
"Le projet Initiative vise à sauvegarder les espèces de la Voie Lactée et à les envoyer dans un voyage sans retour vers le secteur Heleus d'Andromeda. Officiellement, c'est juste une expérience. Mais avec Kali, on a vite compris ce qui se tramait en réalité en piratant leurs bases de données. J'ai déjà accepté et Kali m'accompagne. Ils ont changé ma prothèse et j'ai retrouvé une seconde jeunesse." Elle finissait en souriant. "Ils m'ont proposé d'être un de leurs Pionniers. Si vous voulez plus de détails, il faudra d'abord accepter. Et si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour que vous fassiez partie de mon équipe."  
"Donc tu nous propose de te suivre ?" demandait Tharus le sourcil levé.  
"Et de laisser tomber la flottille à un moment aussi critique ?" Demandait Vine.  
"Je vous propose d'aider la flottille autrement qu'en allant mourir face aux Geths ou aux Moissonneurs." répondait Nora sérieusement.  
"Je suis d'accord." répondait Brani sans hésité.  
"Moi aussi." répondait Tharus.  
Vine fixait Nora. "A une condition…" commençait-elle.  
"Il a déjà accepté." souriait Nora. "Et ne lui en veut pas, c'est moi qui l'ai menacé d'le buter s'il t'en parlait."  
"Hein ?" demandait Vine perplexe.  
"J'ai suivi sa progression. Pas au début, puisque j'étais à l'hôpital et qu'ensuite j'ai traversé une période disons… difficile." Elle déglutissait. "Mais depuis que je vais mieux, je l'ai suivi. On a échangé sur le sujet et il m'a avoué que ce sale p'tit bosh'tet de Commandant l'avait mis à la tête de votre équipe pour vous mettre au placard. Il pensait que Jao serait naze. Il voulait tous vous virer. Mais comme vous êtes restés soudés, il a pas pu le faire."  
"Je viens." répondait-elle.

Nora expliqua ensuite ce qu'était l'Initiative et plus particulièrement un Pionnier. Elle parla de SAM, des implants qui allaient à tous leur être greffés, des pouvoirs de Pionniers et des entraînements liés. Soudain elle se figeait et fixait d'un regard noir quelqu'un au loin. Vine et Tharus se retournaient et reconnaissait Sarissa Theris. Et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, elle était déjà en route d'un pas vif vers celle qu'elle estimait responsable de son échec. Echec de la mission, échec de sa carrière, échec de sa vie. Sarissa Theris était assise à table avec deux autres chasseresses quand Nora arriva par derrière. Elle se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille. "Coucou… Tu me reconnais ?"  
Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Nora l'attrapait par la nuque et la soulevait du bout de son bras gauche pour la plaquer contre la table, son omni-lame au dessus du cou. Vine et Tharus barraient immédiatement le passage aux deux chasseresses. Eux aussi avaient bien envie de régler leur compte à Sarissa Theris. Nora leur avait expliqué. La mission qui dégénère, son équipe exterminée, et Sarissa Theris fuyant avec ses chasseresses, laissant à son sort la Capitaine de la flotte lourde Quarienne.  
"Nora'Voom…" souriait Sarissa contre la table. "Ca va ton bras ?" Et elle se mettait à rire.  
"Je vais me faire un plaisir de te montrer à quel point je vais bien, sale p'tite bosh'tet…" souriait Nora.  
Elle rangeait son omni-lame et soulevait à nouveau Sarissa pour lui donner un coup de genou dans les reins, la projetant de l'autre côté de la table. Vine s'attaquait à l'une des chasseresse et Tharus à l'autre. Nora renversait la table et allait donner un coup de pied dans les côtes de Sarissa encore à terre.  
"J'osais pas espérer meilleure occasion de t'faire payer ta trahison…" souriait Nora en donnant un second coup de pied. Elle se baissait et l'attrapait de nouveau par la nuque pour la soulever. "A cause de toi, ma vie a été ruinée." Ajoutait-elle la voix lourde. Elle lui mettait une droite dans l'estomac, projetant la guerrière d'élite à deux mètres.  
"Franchement…" commençait Sarissa après avoir craché un peu de sang. "J'en ai rien à foutre de toi et de tes petits problèmes." Puis elle se relevait rapidement pour lancer une onde de choc que Nora évita facilement pour lui donner un chassé et un nouveau coup dans les côtes.  
"J'ai une envie là, c'est de te montrer ce que ça fait d'avoir un bras en moins…" souriait Nora en posant son pied sur son bras gauche. Elle commençait à appuyer et Sarissa commença à avoir très mal. Mais dans un ultime effort, elle envoyait Nora plus loin par télékinésie.  
Les videurs arrivaient et séparaient les Quariens des Asaris. Aucune des deux ne pu finir ce qu'elle avait commencé et Nora jura de se venger tôt ou tard.

Brani s'approcha d'elle. "Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et elle est morte."  
"Nan, j'aimerais le faire moi-même. Mais c'est gentil de penser à moi." souriait Nora en sortant avec eux. Puis elle grimaçait. "Putain, elle m'a certainement brisé quelques côtes cette pute." Elle se tournait vers Vine et Tharus. "Vous allez bien ?"  
"Je pense avoir brisé la jambe et le bras droit d'une de ses chasseresses." S'amusait Vine en se tenant le bras.  
"Moi j'ai eu moins de chance." riait Tharus qui boitait.  
"Nora, j'ai pu constater les coups portés. Pour un soutien, tu te défends bien au corps à corps." disait Brani.  
"J'ai seulement beaucoup de force. Si je prend ma proie par surprise, j'obtiens de bons résultats." souriait-elle. "Maintenant, on prends la navette, direction l'Arche Keelah Si'Yah. Kali est déjà là-bas."  
"Elle fera partie de ton crew ?" demandait Vine un sourcil levé.  
"Certainement pas." bougonnait-elle. "Une fois la pente remontée, elle a repris son hobby préféré."  
"Qui est ?" souriait Tharus.  
"Se moquer de moi." rageait Nora. Vine se mettait à rire. Nora grogna. "C'est pas drôle…"  
"Si un peu." souriait-elle.


	14. La guerre est déclarée

_**Lieu tenu secret - Chantier de construction de l'Arche Keelah Si'Yah  
** _ _Sept mois avant le départ prévu avec l'Initiative_

 

Nora sortait de convalescence. Elle avait passé deux semaines dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle soupira en trouvant Garson dans ses quartiers.  
"Pionnière…" commençait-elle.  
Nora roula des yeux. "Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas envoyée pour ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi."  
Garson fronçait les sourcils en croisant les bras. Elle soupira. "Il a fallu que j'explique à la Matriarche Ishara pourquoi la future Pionnière Quarienne s'était battue avec son second dans un bar d'Omega alors qu'elle était censée être ici pour s'entraîner et se former en attendant de recevoir son SAM. C'était très embarrassant."  
Nora détournait le regard, mais Kali la fixait maintenant. "Je suis… désolée…" Sa fille prenait maintenant un sourire en coin. Ca agaçait particulièrement Nora.  
"Ce n'est pas grave." soupira Garson. "Je lui ai juste dit que vous y étiez pour recruter votre commando et qu'une vieille querelle était à l'origine de vos tensions avec Theris. Elle a fini par comprendre et elle espère qu'elle pourra vous rencontrer là-bas pour en discuter." Elle souriait. "Elle espère vous voir serrer la main de Theris pour faire la paix." Puis elle retenait un rire.  
"Alors là, elle rêve debout votre Matriarche." Grogna Nora. "Si je dois serrer la main de cette p'tite bosh'tet, ça sera pour la lui briser avant de lui briser la nuque."  
Garson se mettait à rire. "Je me disais bien qu'elle était un peu trop optimiste." Puis en soupirant. "De toute façon, les Pionniers n'ont pas vocation à travailler ensemble. Normalement vous recevrez un vaisseau d'exploration à votre arrivée et vous devrez explorer le premier secteur qui est celui d'Heleus. Donc vous n'aurez pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec les autres Pionniers et encore moins leurs équipages."  
Avant qu'elle ne parte, Nora l'interpella. "Une question, avant que vous ne nous quittiez à bord du Nexus."  
"Je vous écoute." souriait Garson.  
"Avez-vous des nouvelles des thérapies géniques pour nos systèmes immunitaires ?" demandait-elle nerveusement.  
Le sourire de Garson s'agrandissait. "Les scientifiques ont installé hier les programmes prévus à cet effet dans les modules de stase. Vos 600 ans de voyage permettront de vous équiper d'un système immunitaire aussi efficace que celui des autres espèces, Krogans mis à part."  
Kali et Nora souriaient, enthousiastes. "Cool alors." disait la mère. "Merci beaucoup."

Garson partie, Kali levait un sourcil sur sa mère. " _Cool_  ? T'as pas trouvé mieux, sérieux ?"  
"Bah non." songeait la mère.  
Kali étouffa un rire. "Je reconnais ton éducation de mibot'sh."  
"Va chier Kali." bougonnait Nora en s'allongeant sur le canapé. "Faudra que je pense à mieux l'aménager, c'est franchement pas confortable pour dormir."  
"Tu sors de deux semaines dans un lit d'hôpital, et la première chose que tu fais, c'est dormir ?" demandait Kali en levant un sourcil.  
Nora soupira. "Non." Puis se leva. "Je vais préparer l'équipement de mon crew." Puis hésitante. "T'es sûre de pas vouloir venir ?"  
"Alors là c'est hors de question !" répondait Kali vivement. "J'ai pas envie de revivre mon entraînement d'avant le pèlerinage !"  
"Bah c'était quand même pas si terrible pour toi ?! T'as passé ton temps à te foutre de moi ! C'est moi qui devrais pleurer là !" répondait Nora contrariée.  
"Tu rigoles ?!" demandait Kali. "J'ai encore en tête tes coups de gueule dès que je faisais un truc de travers ! Hors de question que je fasse partie de ton crew ! Je me trouverai une activité une fois arrivée dans Heleus, et c'est tout."  
Nora soupira en grognant puis sorti de la chambre. Dehors, elle souria et ria doucement. "Tant mieux, j'ai failli perdre la boule à lui enseigner l'art du combat de toute façon."

En arrivant dans le mess, elle remarquait son crew concentré autour de Vine. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?"  
"Les Quariens ont déclaré la guerre aux Geths." répondait Jao anxieux. "On essaie de savoir ce qu'il se passe."  
Nora fronça les sourcils. "Heureusement que vous êtes ici alors."  
Vine levait la tête. "Je ne comprends pas, Pionnière…"  
Elle soupira. "Que les choses soient claires. J'aime la flotille. Je perdrais ma vie pour elle, même avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais si je devais perdre la vie, j'aimerais que ça soit pour une cause qui ne soit pas vouée à l'échec. Et mon avis, c'est que les Quariens n'ont aucune chance contre les Geths." Puis nerveusement. "J'espère qu'ils changeront d'avis avant leur extermination…"  
Vine soupira. "Soit. De toute façon, nous devons penser à autre chose pour l'instant. Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre SAM ?"  
"Ils vont me l'implanter demain." répondait Nora. "Ensuite on pourra démarrer les choses sérieuses." Elle souriait en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. "J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. J'ai obtenu les résultats des tests sur Alec Ryder, c'est impressionnant."  
Les trois Quariens et le Drell fronçaient les sourcils, perplexes. "Comment ça, vous avez obtenu les résultats des tests sur Ryder ?" demandait Tharus.  
Nora se mettait à rire doucement. "Kali a réussi à pirater le réseau de l'Initiative via l'extranet. Elle a récupéré le dossier médical d'Alec Ryder juste à temps avant de s'en faire jeter."  
"Mais donc vous allez avoir des emmerdes ?!" paniquait Jao.  
"Mais non. Elle est douée, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle a brouillé assez les pistes pour qu'on ne sache pas que c'est elle qui l'a fait." tempérait Nora en souriant et en balayant de la main, allongée sur le canapé. Puis elle se redressait. "Au fait, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Les modules de stase seront équipés de programmes pour les thérapies géniques qui nous permettront de retrouver un système immunitaire. Ca veut dire qu'une fois dans Andromeda, nous n'auront plus besoin de nos combinaisons ! Hé hé."  
"Je suis content pour vous." souriait Brani.  
Les trois Quariens faisaient des checks. "On va pouvoir profiter des mêmes choses que les autres !" s'enthousiasmait Jao.  
"On va pouvoir baiser où on veut maintenant." riait Vine.  
Tharus et Brani éclataient de rire devant Jao devenu écarlate. Nora se mettait à rire. "Si j'avais dit ça, vous m'auriez traitée de pervers."  
"Bah vous l'avez pensé, donc c'est pas mieux." riait Tharus.  
"C'est vrai." souriait Nora sous son masque en s'allongeant à nouveau. "C'est vrai…" se répétait-elle en s'imaginant déjà pouvoir s'adonner au sex en plein air.


	15. Des nouvelles des Voom

_Normandy - Deux mois après le départ prévu par l'Initiative_

Tali était de bonne humeur ce matin, même si la situation actuelle ne s'y prêtait guère. Elle venait de recevoir de bonnes nouvelles de ses deux amies. Et c'est donc avec le sourire qu'elle se dirigeait vers les quartiers de Liara, sans doute occupée sur ses datapads et ses écrans, comme à l'accoutumée. Donc en entrant, elle ne fit même pas attention à ce qui se déroulait. Et c'est enthousiaste, qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce.  
"Liara, j'ai reçu des nouvelles de…" Elle s'interrompait, figée. Heureusement, personne ne pouvait voir ses joues devenir rouges vives.  
"Sérieusement…" soupirait Shepard en se levant.  
"Je suis désolée, je vais repasser, je crois." répondait Tali gênée en faisant demi-tour.  
Liara se mettait à rire. "Mais non Tali, de toute façon il ne s'est rien passé, pas encore du moins." souriait-elle.  
En effet. Au moment où Tali arrivait, Shepard et Liara s'embrassaient tendrement, assises sur le lit. Mais une minute plus tard, Tali aurait pu assister à une scène très réaliste d'un de ces holos classés X.  
"Shepard, nous nous verrons plus tard." souriait malicieusement Liara. "De toute façon, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail qui m'attends."  
L'Humaine soupira fortement, visiblement mécontente, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

Tali et Liara se mettaient gentiment à rire.  
"La prochaine fois, pense à verrouiller ta porte, Liara."  
"C'est qu'on n'avait rien prévu, en fait." répondait l'Asari amusée. "Mais ça n'aurait pas été très loin, de toute manière. Il y a trop de choses à penser et à faire pour l'instant."  
"Tu devrais lui accorder un peu plus de temps." souriait Tali. "La pauvre a peut-être envie de profiter un peu plus de celle qui réussit le mieux à lui arracher son uniforme." Une rougeur s'installa sur les joues de l'Asari.  
"Que voulais-tu me dire ?"  
"J'ai reçu des nouvelles de mon amie Kali et de sa mère. J'imagine que tu n'y es pas étrangère, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Liara souria légèrement. Il est vraie qu'elle était fière d'elle à ce moment là. "Voilà quelques mois que j'ai été contactée par un certains Alec Ryder. Il avait besoin de mon expertise pour savoir comment étudier des civilisations éteintes. Au fil de nos discussions, il m'a parlé d'un projet nommé Initiative Andromeda. C'est un projet de départ pour la galaxie d'Andromède afin de la coloniser. Bien que les études de cette galaxie montrent qu'elle est inhabitée, l'Initiative recherche des gens de valeur qui savent se battre et qui ont un certains bagage technique. Je sais que tous les Quariens ne sont pas des ingénieurs de talent comme toi, mais vous restez d'une intelligence légèrement supérieure à la normale. Donc quand tu m'as parlé de tes deux amies, j'ai pensé que leur profile intéresserait cet Alec Ryder et l'Initiative. Le Courtier de l'Ombre a donc fait parvenir anonymement les dossiers personnels qu'il avait sur tes deux amies à l'Initiative."  
"Un projet de départ pour Andromède…" songeait Tali. "Je comprends mieux la fin du message du coup." Devant le regard perplexe de l'Asari, la Quarienne continuait. "Kali m'a expliqué qu'elles avaient été contacté par cette Initiative et que sa mère avait été soignée convenablement. Elle ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails, mais elle m'a aussi indiqué qu'en s'engageant sur le projet, elles allaient faire un long voyage et qu'on ne se reverrait probablement jamais."  
"En effet. Les études de la galaxie d'Andromède ne montrent aucun relais cosmodésique. C'est donc un aller simple pour une durée de 600 ans." répondait Liara.  
Tali avait perdu son enthousiasme. "C'est dommage. Enfin, je veux dire que c'est bien pour elles, mais c'est dommage pour les Quariens. Kali est une petite surdouée," puis en souriant, "même si elle reste moins talentueuse que moi, et sa mère est une combattante exceptionnelle. La flotte aurait eu beaucoup à y gagner à la garder auprès d'elle."  
"Tout comme l'Initiative." Souriait Liara.  
Tali la regarda un instant. "Peut-être que je peux la convaincre de nous rejoindre." Finissait-elle par dire en partant.  
Liara la regardait partir en fronçant les sourcils. "Soit."  
Aussitôt la Quarienne sortie, Shepard revenait. "On n'a pas fini, je crois." Souriait-elle.  
Liara roula des yeux. "Tu n'as pas un vaisseau Geth à infiltrer ?"  
"Bah, on n'est pas arrivés encore." Répondait-elle dubitative. "Ça me laisse du temps pour te satisfaire…" ajoutait-elle en l'entourant de ses bras par la taille.  
" _Commandant. Arrivée prévue dans cinq minutes." Indiquait Joker.  
_ Shepard soupira fortement tandis que Liara retenait un léger rire. "J'arrive.. " répondait-elle avec nonchalance.

* * *

_De: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy_  
_A: Kali'Voom vas Keelah Si'Yah  
_ _Objet: RE: Nouvelles_

 

_Salut Kali,_

 

_Ça faisait longtemps, je suis heureuse que ça se passe bien pour vous deux. Contente d'apprendre que ta mère est en meilleure forme. Du coup, vous ne comptez pas revenir dans la flottille ? En ce moment plus que jamais, nous aurions besoin de vous deux. Les autres amiraux ont décidé de déclarer la guerre aux Geths et puis il y a les Moissonneurs qui envahissent le reste de la galaxie. Nous avons vraiment besoin de vous._

 

_Keelah se'lay  
_ _Amiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy_

* * *

_De: Kali'Voom vas Keelah Si'Yah_  
_A: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy  
_ _Objet: RE: RE: Nouvelles_

 

_J'espère que tu plaisantes quand tu me demandes ça, Tali. Après la façon dont la flotte a traité ma mère, tu voudrais qu'on revienne ?! C'est une de tes blagues, c'est ça ?  
_ _Il est juste hors de question qu'on revienne, encore moins pour se faire tuer par les Moissonneurs, si les Geths ne s'en chargent pas avant._

 

 _Il a suffit à ma mère d'être blessée pour qu'on la traite comme une merde et qu'on la laisse seule à son sort ! Ils lui ont flingué le bras ! Et tu sais quoi ? Personne ne s'est excusé pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! Personne ! À la place, on s'est demandé si ses bourreaux connaissaient sa spécialité, on s'est demandé comment on pouvait atteindre un tel niveau de maitrise de la télékinésie. Et pour couronner le tout, on lui a annoncé qu'elle ne servait plus à rien et qu'on la mettait au placard !_  
_Voilà ce que les vingt ans de dévouement à la Flottille ont apporté à ma mère ! Donc non, nous n'avons pas l'intention de revenir. La meilleure chance de survie des Quariens, c'est l'Initiative. Et je ne parle même pas des thérapies géniques qu'on va recevoir pour enfin se débarrasser de nos combinaisons._  
__  
J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu viennes avec nous. De tous ceux qu'on connaît, tu es l'une des rares personnes qu'on apprécie. Mais je peux comprendre que tu préfères te battre pour Rannoch, d'autant plus maintenant que tu es Amiral (décidément, on donne ce statut à n'importe qui de nos jours :)). Je pense que ça n'arrivera pas, mais j'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra un jour. Quoiqu'il arrive, je garderai un bon souvenir de mon enfance chez nos voisins avec cette petite bosh'tet de fi-fille à l'Amiral qui n'avait rien d'autre à foutre que de taper l'incruste ;) Je n'oublierai pas qui est celle qui m'a permis de me perfectionner. Tu es et tu resteras une véritable amie pour moi. Au revoir, Tali.

 

_Je souhaite bon courage à tous les Quariens de la Voie Lactée. J'espère que vous réussirez. Que les anciens vous protègent._

 

_PS: j'aurais aimé lire ta réponse, mais nous sommes censés partir bientôt. Pour l'instant l'Arche a pris du retard à cause des problématiques de mise en stase. J'imagine que des solutions seront très rapidement trouvées. Donc je m'excuse d'avance si tu ne reçois pas de réponse._

 

_Keelah se'lay,  
_ _Kali_

* * *

_De: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy_  
_A: Kali'Voom vas Keelah Si'Yah  
_ _Objet: RE: RE: RE: Nouvelles_

 

_Salut Kali,_

 

_Je comprends. Je suis désolée. Désolée pour le manque de reconnaissance de notre peuple envers elle. Désolée pour son infection. Désolée que personne n'ait pu se rendre compte de l'injustice qui se jouait. Tu as raison. Vous ne nous devez rien._

 

_J'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous. Ceci dit, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je ne reverrai plus Nora et la chieuse qui lui sert de fille ;) Vous me manquerez._

 

_Que les anciens vous protègent et vous guident dans votre voyage._

 

_Keelah se'lay  
_ _Amiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy_

* * *

_De: Kali'Voom vas Keelah Si'Yah_  
_A: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy  
_ _Objet: RE: RE: RE: RE: Nouvelles_

 

_Tu as de la chance, j'ai bien failli ne pas pouvoir lire ton message. Ma mère veut me mettre en stase rapidement. Elle ne le dira pas, mais je sais que quelque chose la préoccupe. Depuis un mois que Rannoch a été libérée, elle y va pour aider les Quariens et les Geths dans leur lutte contre les dernières poches de Moissonneurs et pour aider à l'installation des premiers habitants. En un mois, j'ai pu observer à quel point elle était affectée par cette tâche. Elle fait comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne suis pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer ses cernes et j'ai encore une ouïe assez développée pour l'entendre parler dans son sommeil, la nuit, les quelques fois où elle revient sur l'Arche. Du coup, je compatis avec ce que vous vivez tous à bord du Normandy._

 

_Au fait. Mes félicitations pour ce que vous avez fait avec Shepard sur Rannoch. Sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous avez fait pour établir la paix entre les Geths et nous. C'est incroyable. Je suis contente de ne pas être partie à l'heure pour avoir assisté à ça. Et je m'assurerai que nos bases de données fassent honneur à cette incroyable événement._

 

_Maman m'a montré des vidéos qu'elle a pris de nos nouveaux amis. Elle m'a aussi fait écouter une discussion entre son SAM et un Geth. Tu la trouveras en pièce jointe. D'ailleurs, il faut que je te prévienne. SAM est une IA créée par l'un des Pionniers. Et sa particularité est de vivre en symbiose avec les Pionniers... dont ma mère fait partie. C'est un peu difficile à expliquer, donc je préfère te laisser prendre connaissance du document ci-joint qui explique ce qu'est SAM. J'aurais peut-être dû t'en parler avant…_

 

_Bref. Je démarre ma stase cet après-midi, donc je ne pourrai jamais te répondre. J'aimerais quand même préciser que tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais énervée et je m'en excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû t'écrire toutes ces choses. Tu as déjà bien assez de problèmes à gérer sans en plus devoir t'excuser à la place de ces crétins. Et puis tu es Amiral, maintenant. Tu dois te comporter comme tel. Et nous savons toutes les deux qu'un Amiral ne s'excuse jamais. Il se contente de péter plus haut que son cul et de dire que c'était la réponse la plus logique ;)_

 

_Les Quariens ont de la chance de t'avoir. Tu vas pouvoir rehausser le niveau._

 

_Adieu Tali.  
_ _Que les anciens vous aident dans votre lutte contre les Moissonneurs._

 

_Keelah se'lay,  
_ _Kali_

* * *

Avant d'ouvrir les pièces jointes, Tali se mettait à rire doucement. "Toujours aussi insolente." Se disait-elle en souriant.  
Garrus se retourna vers elle. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"  
"Rien, rendors-toi. Je lisais juste le message d'une amie."  
Il posa un bras sur son ventre puis ferma à nouveau les yeux, sombrant rapidement dans un nouveau profond sommeil.

Tali activa les pièces jointes. Elle était intriguée par ce qu'expliquait Kali au sujet de cette IA. D'abord elle se passait l'enregistrement.  
" _Bonjour Créatrice Pionnière Nora'Voom vas Keelah Si'Yah. Je suis Prime-1210. J'ai pour instruction de vous escorter vous et votre groupe dans la zone 43."_  
_Il y eut un instant de silence. "Ah ouais… Cool." Répondait juste Nora sur un ton quelque peu hébété._  
_Une Quarienne se mettait à rire. "Cool ? C'est tout ?"_  
" _Bah tu veux que je dise quoi ?" Demandait-elle dubitative._  
" _Bonjour Prime-1210." Répondait une voix numérique._  
_Autour de Nora, les rires légers d'au moins trois Quariens et ce qui ressemblait à un Drell se firent entendre._  
" _Tss. Insolent." Bougonnait Nora._  
" _Pardonnez ma curiosité, est-ce la voix d'une IA que j'ai entendu ?" Demanda le Geth. "Disposez-vous d'une IA à bord de votre vaisseau, comme celle existante à bord du Normandy ?"_  
" _Euh… on peut dire ça. Sauf que celle-ci est aussi présente dans ma tête."_  
" _Je ne comprends pas votre explication."_  
_Nora grogna. "J'en ai marre de toujours devoir expliquer. Vivement qu'on soit arrivés et que tout le monde sache ce qu'est un SAM!"_  
" _Ce que veut dire la Pionnière, Prime-1210," commença un Quarien, "c'est qu'il existe une symbiose entre elle et l'IA nommée SAM à bord de notre vaisseau. Il n'a pas de corps physique et se développe grâce à ses expériences."_  
" _Pas de plateforme ?"_  
" _C'est exacte, Prime-1210." Répondait SAM. "Quelque part, on peut dire que ma plateforme est la Pionnière elle-même."_  
" _Donc cette IA est esclave de la Pionnière ?"_  
" _Quoi ?! Mais non !" Répondait Nora._  
" _Bah un peu en fait." Songeait la Quarienne de toute à l'heure._  
" _Mais n'importe quoi. C'est pas mon esclave. C'est…" elle marquait un temps d'arrêt. "C'est…" puis vivement. "Lieutenant, cessez de dire n'importe quoi. C'est pas mon esclave, point. Sujet clos !"_  
" _Vous dites ça parce que vous n'avez pas d'autre explication." Riait la même Quarienne. "Aïe !"_  
Tali riait doucement en l'entendant.  
" _Je ne suis pas l'esclave de la Pionnière." Répondait SAM._  
" _Ah ! Vous voyez ?!" S'écria Nora dont le sourire s'entendait._  
" _Nous avons une relation symbiotique. J'apprends et me développe grâce à ses expériences. J'ai ma propre conscience et suis capable de prendre des décisions seul. J'ai également mon propre avis qui n'est pas toujours le même que la Pionnière. En échange de ce gain d'expérience, j'offre des capacités étendues à la Pionnière. Plus de force, plus d'endurance, plus de vitesse, plus de réflexe et plus d'intelligence."_  
" _Surtout plus d'intelligence en fait." Riait un Quarien derrière. "Aïe aïe aïe aïe !"_  
" _J'vais t'apprendre à m'chambrer si près d'moi, morveux !" Grognait Nora._  
Tali éclatait de rire avant de se retenir pour ne pas réveiller Garrus.  
" _Votre plateforme me semble fragile." Répondait le Geth._  
_Un silence de quelques secondes parcourait l'enregistrement avant d'entendre des éclats de rire._  
" _Foutue boîte de conserve." Bougonnait Nora. "Dépêchons-nous d'y aller avant que je ne fasse sauter ta p'tite tête de lampe UV."_  
_La Quarienne riait. "Elle n'est pas sérieuse, Prime-1210. C'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas quoi répondre."_  
" _La Pionnière Nora est une puissante Pionnière. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir avec elle. De plus un corps organique a des avantages que n'auront jamais les corps synthétiques." Répondait SAM._  
" _Les Hoppers sont très agiles et peuvent marcher sur les murs et au plafond. Est-ce que votre plateforme peut en faire autant ?" Demanda le Geth._  
_Après un nouveau silence de quelques secondes, les Quariens et le Drell accompagnant Nora se mettaient à nouveau à rire gentiment._  
" _Prime-1210 ?" Demanda Nora._  
" _Oui, Créatrice Pionnière Nora'Voom vas Keelah Si'Yah ?"_  
" _Dans la mesure où je peux tous vous démembrer avant que vous n'ayez le temps de vous en rendre compte, suis-je encore fragile ?"_  
" _D'après mes calculs, ça n'est pas possible."_  
" _Si si, je t'assure. Crois-moi, je le peux."_  
" _Cela me paraît très peu probable."_  
" _Je te dis que si. Crois-moi."_  
" _Alors dans ce cas, vous êtes redoutable."_  
" _Merci." Répondait-elle avec un sourire qui s'entendait._  
" _Mais vous restez fragile."  
_ " _Crétin de boîte de conserve." Bougonnait Nora en grognant pour elle-même._

 

Tali étouffa un léger rire avant de s'arrêter. La discussion lui rappelait beaucoup celles auxquelles participait Légion et IDA. Elle parcourait rapidement le document explicatif sur SAM, se disant qu'Alec Ryder avait forcément étudié les Geths et avaient probablement été aidé d'un Quarien, puis soupirait fortement. "Au revoir Nora'Voom et Kali'Voom…" se disait-elle.


	16. Le départ

_**Voile de Persée - Système Tikkun - Rannoch  
** _ _Cinq mois après le départ prévu par l'Initiative - Un mois avant le départ réel_

L'Arche avait pris beaucoup de retard. Sa particularité était d'embarquer des contingents d'autres races non-conciliennes. Hanari, Drell, Elcor, Butarien, Vorsha, Volus, etc… Et certaines races nécessitaient des ajustements sur les modules de stase. Depuis deux mois et en attendant le départ effectif de son Arche, Nora emmenait son crew sur Rannoch qui avait été reconquise par le Spectre Shepard et l'Amiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy grâce à une paix entre Quariens et Geths et à la mort du Moissonneur qui avait envahis l'un des complexes de la planète. Sur Rannoch, elle aidait les Quariens à se reconstruire et elle aidait les unités Quarienne à nettoyer les dernières poches de zombies moissonneurs encore présentes.

Elle courait dans les couloirs de l'Arche, anxieuse. "S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle aille bien !" se répétait-elle. Enfin elle arrivait à sa chambre. Les bruits derrière la porte étaient équivoques. "Non !" cria-t-elle avant de se téléporter dedans.  
Kali était entourée de cinq zombies et tentait de les repousser. L'arrivée de Nora marqua leur assaut sur sa fille.  
"Non !" cria Nora avant de se jeter corps et âme dans un combat contre les cinq zombies.  
Elle allait au corps de sa fille, parcourus de morsures. "Kali…" pleurait-elle. "Kali ma chérie, je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas réussi à arriver à temps…"  
Un souffle de vie sortait de Kali. Nora entreprit de lui appliquer les premiers soins. "Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi. Ne meurs pas toi aussi…" pleurait Nora en appliquant le médi-gel sur ses blessures.  
"Tu m'as abandonnée, comme tu as abandonné papa, comme tu as abandonné la flotille…" soupirait Kali dans un dernier souffle avant de se transformer et de se jeter sur Nora.

Nora se redressait en sursaut. Dans sa combinaison, elle était transpirante et essouflée. Vine s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule droite. "Allons Pionnière. Ca n'est qu'un cauchemar. Kali va bien. Elle est dans son module de stase sur l'Arche. Elle attends d'être réveillée dans Heleus." disait-elle d'une voix douce.  
Nora pris sa tête dans ses mains. "Pardon… Je…"  
"Ce n'est rien. Voulez-vous un tranquillisant pour pouvoir dormir paisiblement ?"  
Nora regarda l'heure sur son omni-tool. "Inutile. On part dans deux heures de toute façon…" répondait-elle encore un peu essoufflée.  
Vine soupira. "Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Ne devrions-nous pas retourner à l'Arche pour nous reposer avant le départ ?"  
Nora posa sa main sur son bras, avec un sourire léger. "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Lieutenant. Nous devons finir de nettoyer les poches de zombies sur Rannoch, et ensuite nous retournerons à l'Arche. Nous aurons 600 ans pour nous reposer."  
"Comme vous voulez, Pionnière." souriait légèrement Vine avant de se relever pour réveiller tout le monde.

"J'ai hâte d'obtenir le profile explorateur." souriait Nora pour elle-même.  
"D'après l'analyse de vos statistiques, vous devriez pouvoir l'obtenir d'ici trois mois, Pionnière." répondait SAM.  
Elle étouffa un rire. "C'est con, on part dans un mois. Tant pis, ça sera pour là-bas."  
Elle activa son omni-tool pour déclencher un lavage. "Ca sera pas du luxe, je sens la moiteur dans ma combinaison." Puis elle allait préparer les rations pour le petit déjeuner de l'équipe.

_**Lieu tenu secret - Zone de départ de l'Arche Keelah Si'Yah  
** _ _Le jour du départ_

Nora était sur la passerelle avec le Capitaine du Keelah Si'Yah. "Est-ce que nous sommes prêts ?" demandait-elle.  
Il lui adressa un sourire. "Nous y sommes. Grâce aux armes dont vous avez équipé l'Arche, nous allons pouvoir rejoindre le relais qui nous permettra d'aller dans Andromède. Tous les colons ont été mis en stase, il ne reste qu'une petite équipe médicale et quelques agents encore réveillés pour surveiller notre voyage jusqu'au relais."  
Nora fit un grand sourire sous son masque et posa une main sur son épaule. "Nous y sommes, Capitaine. Dans 600 ans, nous nous réveillerons dans une nouvelle galaxie et nous pourrons jeter nos combinaisons."  
"Tout à fait, Pionnière." Souriait-il. "C'est vraiment très excitant."  
"Sans aucun doute !" répondait-elle. Puis il se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe sur la passerelle. "Départ dans cinq minutes !"  
Nora soupira fortement, joyeuse qu'elle était d'enfin partir. Mais une alerte lui parvenait sur son omni-tool. Elle pris la direction des salles cryogéniques en lisant le mail.

* * *

_De: Kali'Voom vas Keelah Si'Yah_  
_A: Nora'Voom vas Keelah Si'Yah  
_ _Objet: Alerte automatique - Voie Lactée_

_Bonjour Pionnière,_  
  
_Ce message est envoyé automatiquement par le programme d'écoute de votre fille. Voici ce qu'il contient._  
_\- Rannoch - Libre - Quelques civils Quariens et quelques unités Geths s'organisent pour surveiller que les Moissonneurs ne reviennent pas. Le gros des troupes Quariennes et Geths se préparent à l'attaque des Moissonneurs sur Terre et aident à la construction du Creuset._  
_\- Palaven - Conquise - Les Krograns et les Turiens combattent toujours les Moissonneurs sur Menae._  
_\- Sur'Kesh - Aucune donnée - Tout laisse penser que la planète mère Galarienne a été conquise et que toute vie dessus a été exterminée._  
_\- Thessia - Conquise - Les Moissonneurs ont envahis la planète mère Asari. De petites poches de résistance sont formées à plusieurs endroits pour continuer de les combattre, mais les statistiques donnent les Asaris perdantes.  
_ _\- Le Normandy est en route pour la colonie Horizon. Aucune donnée sur la raison de ce voyage. Pas de donnée sur le catalyseur permettant de faire fonctionner le Creuset._

_Fin de transmission._

* * *

Nora soupira encore une fois, troublée. Les Asaris étaient tombées. C'était un choque. Si les Asaris elles-même ne pouvaient battre les Moissonneurs, alors personne ne le pouvait. Comment le Commandant Shepard et l'Amiral Tali'Zorah vas Normandy pouvaient-elles imaginer battre les Moissonneurs ? Nora en était maintenant convaincue, en entrant dans la zone cryogénique. Ce départ pour Andromède tombait à point nommé.  
"Pionnière, vous voilà enfin." souriait un Quarien en charge des mises en stase. "Nous vous attendions pour fermer ce secteur."  
"Veuillez me pardonner. J'étais sur la passerelle pour superviser le départ."  
"Ce n'est rien. Installez-vous." lui demandait-il en montrant un module.  
Nora regardait les autres modules à côté. Vine, Jao, Tharus, Bani étaient dans ceux à sa droite. Et à sa gauche, le module de Kali. Elle posa sa main dessus. "Nous allons pouvoir nous reconstruire ma chérie." disait-elle en lâchant une larme avant de s'installer dans son module. "SAM, réveille-moi dès notre arrivée dans Heleus."  
"Bien compris, Pionnière." répondait-il.  
Nora s'allongea dans le module qui se referma. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle sombrait dans le coma artificiel qui accompagnait la stase.

Elle se réveillerait 600 ans plus tard dans une nouvelle galaxie, un nouveau secteur, avec de nouvelles planètes à visiter et de nouveaux ennemis à affronter. Une toute nouvelle vie commencerait alors pour Nora'Voom mais également pour tous les Quariens qui allaient l'accompagner dans ce voyage fantastique à l'issue duquel leur système immunitaire serait alors l'équivalent de n'importe quelle autre espèce. Fini la vie en combinaison et en environnement stéril. Nora'Voom et tous les Quariens l'accompagnant pourront enfin profiter pleinement de leur vie parmi les autres races prenant part au voyage.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: J'ai longuement hésité sur la façon de terminer la partie 1. Est-ce que je devais la terminer avant ou après l'arrivée. Et finalement, j'ai choisi de l'arrêter au départ de l'Arche pour Heleus.


End file.
